


戀愛咖啡館(6927)

by abc761012



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 寵物咖啡館的延續，可單獨看！綱吉性轉有





	1. 1、奇怪的顧客

在日本的並盛市當中有一家很不錯的寵物咖啡館，裡面的員工不是漂亮的女性就是帥哥，有帥哥美女的店當然很受歡迎，加上這裡也可以帶寵物進入，更是有許多人喜歡光顧。

最近來了一位很奇怪的顧客，每天會在固定時間來店裡吃東西和喝茶，總是安靜的喝著茶，或是拿出卡羅牌不知道在算什麼，大家都覺得她是很奇怪的人，只有綱吉知道那個人的身分。

因為她總是安靜在一邊吃東西、喝茶，有時候人家去找她算命，她也會告訴那個人他想要知道的事情，綱吉自然也不阻止她這樣做，反正只要不打擾其他的客人綱吉都無所謂。

「小綱，那位到底是誰啊？」京子、小花、小春對此感到很好奇。

「啊！她啊！是現在很有名的瑪蒙算命師。」綱吉笑笑的告訴自己的好友們。

「咦？真的嗎？看起來不像啊！」聽見綱吉說的話小春有些嚇到。

「可以去找她算命嗎？」小花有點小小的衝動。

「這個嘛！晚點幫妳們問問看。」綱吉想了想之後告訴好友們。

聽見門鈴的聲音大家繼續做自己的事情，綱吉看見是哪位客人來笑笑的，貝爾和綱吉打招呼後就走到瑪蒙的位子去，骸進入咖啡廳看見這樣的情形只是微笑，這些人他也都認識。

有時候這家店會有幾位大人物低調的過來吃東西，所以這點讓大家很訝異，似乎是衝著綱吉過來的關係，不得不說這家店的兩位大股東可是在上流社會當中有赫赫有名。

在這邊打工的山本和骸也是上流社會的一份子，不過骸自己本身有事業，只是偶爾過來幫忙，山本可是他們這邊的御用廚師，山本的伴侶獄寺跟他們同樣身份出來的人。

「貝爾哥哥，要吃什麼？」綱吉微笑的問著剛剛到來的客人。

「小綱，不要太寵那傢伙，隨意給那傢伙東西就好。」瑪蒙看見坐在自己對面的傢伙有些不太爽。

「嘛！來者是客，我總是要問一下嘛！」聽見瑪蒙說的話綱吉苦笑。

「呵呵！跟以前一樣就好，小兔子就不要把小豆丁的話放在心裡。」貝爾當然知道瑪蒙最近的心情很不好。

「好的，馬上去做。」綱吉笑笑的看著他們的相處。

貝爾和瑪蒙的相處方式就是這樣，如果要說他們兩人是姐弟戀，看起來又不太像是的樣子，到底是什麼的戀愛呢？那只有他們兩人知道而已，外人就不要探討那麼多。

好在其他客人不知道他們兩人的身分，不然的話肯定會引起大暴動，為了避免這樣的情形出現，綱吉一定會好好的維持店裡的秩序，所以進入店裡的人她不會過問這些人的身分。

貝爾和瑪蒙注意到綱吉和骸聊天的樣子微笑，看樣子綱吉有自己的另外一半真的很不錯，而且他們兩人相處的方式讓人知道他們的感情很好，不太需要太過擔心她。

「小兔子找到一個好伴侶呢！」貝爾看見骸和綱吉聊天的樣子說著。

「呵呵！我的算命可不會出錯，那孩子的感情路不需要太擔心。」瑪蒙很久以前就幫綱吉算過命。

「小兔子的命真的很好。」貝爾怎麼會不知道綱吉的命真的很好。

「她出生的時候家光要我幫她算命，沒想到那孩子的命真的很好。」瑪蒙翻翻自己的塔羅牌說著。

綱吉把餐點送上桌，貝爾看見自己的餐點當然很高興，為了自己的好朋友綱吉決定問問瑪蒙等下是否可以幫她們算命，當然自己不需要，因為自己覺得很滿足，不需要去算那麼多。

對於綱吉的請求瑪蒙當然會答應下來，貝爾看見這樣的情形雖然有點小不高興確也不能說什麼，瑪蒙對於算命這種事情很熱衷，所以只要有人來和自己討說要算命，瑪蒙自然不會去拒絕。

「瑪蒙，我朋友想要算命，你可以幫忙嗎？」綱吉把餐點拿給貝爾後問瑪蒙。

「當然可以。」瑪蒙一口氣答應下來。

「真討厭啊！小豆丁真的很喜歡算命呢！」貝爾聽見瑪蒙說的話有些想要抗議。

「算命是我的工作，你少在這裡吵。」瑪蒙看了一眼貝爾。

等到客人不是那樣多的時候，瑪蒙開始幫黑川花、三浦春、笹川京子三個人開始幫忙算命，綱吉看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，貝爾雖然不高興但是也沒辦法。

山本和骸看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，女孩子真的很愛算命，遇到這樣的好的算命師不可能會放棄機會，骸很慶幸綱吉不會喜歡算命，不然的話自己肯定會傷腦筋，女孩子總是會避免不了這樣的情形。

來到店裡找山本的獄寺看見店裡的女員工正在算命的樣子不知道要怎麼說，又看見貝爾後有點不太高興，當然看在綱吉的份上他們不會打架，要是真的打起來獄寺知道自己會被兄長G給痛揍一頓。

「隼人，你怎麼來了？」山本看見獄寺感到很訝異。

「我老哥要我帶東西給你。」獄寺心不甘情不願的把東西拿給山本。

「謝啦！」山本很高興可以收到獄寺給的東西。

「不客氣！」突然被山本感謝獄寺有些不好意思。

「我最喜歡隼人了！」山本笑的異常燦爛。

綱吉看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，轉頭和骸一起聊天，趁著沒有什麼人在的時候可以好好聊天，畢竟他們好久沒有好好的聊天，骸最近很忙，忙到讓綱吉回家後都無法跟他說話，自然要好好的趁現在好好聊天。


	2. 2、新來的工讀生

骸和綱吉兩人聊天的話題很多，不限任何的話題，他們總是可以聊上許多，當然綱吉也會把自己這幾天傷腦筋的事情說給骸聽，對方總是會給予她很好的建議，這點會讓綱吉很放心。

這幾天無法說話讓骸早已經憋不住，所以今天可以好好的和綱吉聊天當然很高興，他也知道綱吉最近在傷腦筋的事情，店裡似乎有點缺人手的感覺，畢竟最近客人真的很多。

「骸，你說要不要多請人？庫洛姆很想要過來幫忙。」綱吉覺得這點需要問過骸的意見。

「可以讓她來，她課業結束後沒事做，我和大哥很放心讓她過來。」骸對於這件事沒有太大的意見。

「既然你們都答應了，那我今天晚上和庫洛姆說。」綱吉很樂意讓庫洛姆過來幫忙。

「感謝幫忙，大哥知道肯定會很高興的。」骸捏捏綱吉的小臉蛋，對此他很感謝綱吉的幫忙。

當天晚上綱吉把這個好消息告訴庫洛姆，聽見可以去店裡的幫忙庫洛姆當然很高興，庫洛姆真的很喜歡去綱吉的寵物咖啡館幫忙，好不容易把研究所的課業解決，自然很高興可以去幫忙。

其他人知道庫洛姆要來幫忙當然很高興，京子、小花、小春她們三個真的很喜歡庫洛姆這個女孩子，所以她可以來幫忙當然繪很高興，山本對此沒有太大的意見，他和綱吉很樂意讓庫洛姆來幫忙。

骸只要在沒有什麼工作的時候過來幫忙，喝過他的手藝的人知道骸親自泡的咖啡很好喝，不過是需要一點運氣才可以喝到，畢竟有正式的職業的骸不是每天都可以過來幫忙。

「庫洛姆，很開心妳可以過來幫忙。」京子她們開心的迎接庫洛姆。

「我也很高興可以過來，而且是正式的工讀生。」庫洛姆當然很高興可以過來。

「庫洛姆，我們這裡會提供員工餐，妳可要告訴我不吃什麼。」山本笑笑的告訴庫洛姆。

「我不挑食，所以山本哥做什麼我都吃。」庫洛姆笑笑的告訴山本。

「好啦！上工啦！今天還是要麻煩大家囉！」綱吉笑笑的告訴他們。

「這陣子我可以留下來幫忙，上次的接的案子已經處理完畢。」骸真的比較喜歡在綱吉的店裡幫忙，

「真是太好了，還是有骸在身邊比較安心。」綱吉開心的親吻骸的臉頰。

寵物咖啡館的寵物們也很喜歡庫洛姆，這裡有貓咪、有狗可以讓大家摸，甚至還有貓頭鷹霧梟可以碰，這也是為什麼雲雀和迪諾也很喜歡來這裡，這時候他們會把自己的寵物放下來和其他的動物親近。

山本的伴侶獄寺偶爾會過來幫忙，這幾天也可以看見他的身影，而他養的小貓當然也會跟著一起來，這時候就會看見山本開心的樣子，常客看見這樣的情形不會多說什麼，畢竟這裡很歡迎讓大家過來，不過不可以太吵。

寵物咖啡館是很多人的選擇，這裡的貓狗可是會讓人療癒身心，要是遇到麻煩的客人，就會出動店長出來幫忙，那時候來鬧的客人就會被店長給丟出去，之後一律列為黑名單。

平常這家店的店長可是很難看到的，即使店長很帥氣，很多女性也希望他可以常出現，可惜店長有其他的事情要忙，是不可能常出現的，只能說要遇到店長也是可遇不可求。

「哎呀！今天來了一位可愛新的工讀生。」某位來買蛋糕的大嬸看見庫洛姆微笑的說。

「阿姨，您好，您要什麼？」庫洛姆笑笑的等待常客說出自己的需求。

「看著、看著都忘了，給我兩個甜甜圈和兩個草莓蛋糕。」大嬸真的很喜歡庫洛姆這個孩子。

「好的，馬上來。」庫洛姆馬上幫那位大嬸打包。

庫洛姆笑笑的和那位大嬸結帳，綱吉看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子庫洛姆已經很習慣咖啡店的運作，而且常來的客人都很喜歡庫洛姆這個孩子，既然大家都很喜歡就不需要太過擔心。

綱吉繼續微笑的招呼客人，要是櫥窗裡面的蛋糕或是甜甜圈等點心不夠的話，她就會進入後台做甜點補上，或是從另外的冰箱當中拿出來補齊，而且買咖啡的人可以喝到骸親手泡的咖啡。

大家各司其職把自己的事情給做好，多了一位可愛的工讀生沒人多說什麼，偶爾會趁著人少的時候偷偷和庫洛姆說一些話，加上店裡有規定只可以拍寵物不可以拍人，所以客人們自然會遵守規定。

「小綱吉，妳又多請人了啊？這點妳哥哥，我們的總裁大人知道嗎？」來聊天的常客知道綱吉的兄長是店長。

「他知道，我有告訴他和二哥，不需要擔心，況且大哥把店交給我管理，姊姊妳就不需要擔心太多。」綱吉把咖啡和甜點交給常來的客人。

「我才不替妳擔心呢！下次可別來跟我求救喔！」這位可愛的OL笑笑的和綱吉眨眼。

「哎呀！那我可要小心了！要是被大哥罵我沒人可以求救了。」綱吉笑笑的告訴眼前的OL。

骸聽見綱吉說的話微笑，手邊的動作根本沒有停下，那位OL是常來的客人，也是彭哥列在日本的分公司的員工，Giotto的秘書，自然可以和綱吉聊的那麼輕鬆，不然以綱吉的習慣很少會跟客人這樣開玩笑般聊天。

看樣子很多常來的客人見到庫洛姆都很喜歡她，骸對此感到很慶幸，這下子他和大哥Demon（D・斯佩德）不需要擔心，斯佩德家族的女孩看樣子是不需要人家擔心。

庫洛姆沒想到自己會受到大家的歡迎，每個來這家店的常客會和自己聊天，偶爾還會不小心被搭訕，當然這些事情她都有辦法處理，骸和綱吉看見這樣的情形很放心，自然不會多說什麼。

「小骸，謝謝你的咖啡！」彭哥列的總裁秘書要走的時候和骸揮揮手。


	3. 3、花式咖啡的牛奶比例

「不客氣！慢走！」骸當然會做到服務生的工作。

「嗯？骸在做什麼？」綱吉走到骸的身邊看著他在忙的事情。

「調花式咖啡的牛奶比例，要喝一杯拿鐵嗎？」骸著手開始調花式咖啡。

「好啊！麻煩你了，骸。」綱吉微笑的答應下來。

「呵呵！請期待！」骸偷親綱吉的臉頰。

骸泡的咖啡很好喝，加上他從自家大哥那邊學到的雕花工夫很受到大家的歡迎，既然他想要測試花式咖啡的牛奶比例，綱吉很樂意當小老鼠來試驗，如果不錯喝甚至可以推出來給大家品嘗。

有時候骸會刻意研究怎麼樣把咖啡泡的很好喝，因此他會泡給店裡的人喝，雖然獄寺很不喜歡骸但知道他泡的咖啡很好喝，也願意當白老鼠，雲雀過來的時候也偶爾會點咖啡喝。

不過當骸沒有來當家的時候，泡咖啡這件事情只好綱吉親自出馬，不管是骸或是綱吉泡咖啡的手藝都很好喝，只是有時候常客會希望可以喝到骸泡的咖啡，往往讓人有些哭笑不得。

「給！」骸把剛剛調整過後的咖啡拿給綱吉。

「謝謝。」綱吉拿過手之後開始喝了起來。

「怎樣？」骸看見綱吉把咖啡喝完後等待她的感想。

「不錯喝，有些微的不一樣。」綱吉把自己的感想告訴骸。

骸聽見綱吉說的話沒有多說什麼，這些細微的差距只有一些人可以感覺的出來，他沒想到她竟然可以品嘗的出來這樣些微的差距，或許這就是為什麼她會想要選擇開咖啡店的原因。

「沒想到妳竟然可以品嘗的出來。」骸對此感到很訝異。

「大概是習慣吧？所以才會品嘗的出來。」綱吉也不知道為什麼自己就是可以喝的出來有些差別。

聽見綱吉說的話骸只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，女友的味覺比一般人還要靈敏這件事自己早已經知曉，自然不會去探討那麼多，只要女友覺得可以就好，或許可以推出來讓大家試試看。

不管怎樣客人們的口味多少有點難以捉摸，因此飲品上面大家有很多選擇，像是咖啡方面骸和綱就給予大家很多的選擇，當然每一種都有人喝，看見這樣的情形他們當然很高興。

而且有時候也會有客人和骸說希望可以調整牛奶和咖啡之間比例，花式咖啡有這麼多種，喝習慣的人總是會有自己的比例，因此希望骸可以改變一下，對此骸不會多說什麼，會照著客人的說法做。

「嗯？好像一堆人都會希望可以調整花式咖啡牛奶的比例。」綱吉想起來最近有很多客人希望骸可以調整花式咖啡的比例。

「是啊！所以我才會想要調整花式咖啡牛奶的比例。」骸知道自己就是遇到太多次才想要這樣做。

「嘛！客人開心就好。」綱吉對此沒有想太多。

「呵呵。」骸笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

骸自己有一套花式咖啡的牛奶比例，喜歡喝的人還是很多，自己根本不需要擔心太多，加上他們這家咖啡館客人真的很多，喜歡來的人很多，要客製咖啡的人並不多。

綱吉和骸一點也不擔心這件事，只要客人們可以開心，對他們來說就是很好的回報，進入這家咖啡店的人可以被療癒，得到心靈方面的滿足感，這是對他們來說是很大的成就感。

當初會想要開這家咖啡店綱吉是希望可以療癒大眾的內心，希望大家可以開心的來這裡用餐，不需要感到太大的壓力，偶爾可以和這些寵物一起玩耍，不過不可以傷害這裡的寵物。

「總算可以休息了。」小春看見客人走的差不多後鬆了一口氣。

「大家辛苦了，骸泡了咖啡給大家喝。」綱吉知道最近人很多。

「最近客人真多呢！」京子拿起一杯咖啡喝了起來。

「這樣很好呢！」庫洛姆一邊摸著和自己撒嬌的貓咪一邊喝咖啡。

「這就表示說需要療癒的人很多。」小花覺得現代人的壓力真的很大。

山本做了幾樣好吃的餐點給大家吃，看見客人這麼多他都想要和綱吉說是否要獄寺過來幫忙，他真的很喜歡獄寺可以來幫忙，綱吉知道山本的心思，當然有想過這件事。

因此綱吉打算打烊過後打電話問問獄寺的意願，畢竟他們很缺男性的服務生，有獄寺來幫忙的話肯定很好，就算是兼職的服務生也可以，綱吉一點也不會介意那麼多。

如果不是雲雀討厭人群的話，綱吉的確是很想要把雲雀給拉來，不過礙於雲雀的威嚴綱吉可不敢這樣做，至於自己認識很久的入江正一可就要想想看，他在白蘭的手下工作，是不可能的事情。

「嘛！要是最近獄寺沒事的話，請他來幫忙好像不錯的樣子。」綱吉想了想之後說出這句話。

「哈哈！這可就要問問隼人了。」山本很清楚獄寺的職業算是首席的鋼琴師。

「誰知道呢！武打電話問問看好了，這樣我就不用打電話。」雖然綱吉有意願想要打電話，但是她還是乾脆交給山本。

「我會問問看他。」山本決定回去問問看獄寺。

骸聽見綱吉說的話笑笑的沒有多說什麼，開始和大家一起開心的喝著下午茶，的確他們的咖啡店就算多了庫洛姆還是有點小忙碌，多了獄寺說不定會讓人喘息一下，至少可以應付人群的人比較多。

山本當然很期待可以和獄寺一起工作，要是對方拒絕自己他還是可以請兄長雨月請G幫忙，根本不需要擔心那麼多，就算是偶爾兼職也沒關係，只要可以和他工作就好。


	4. 4、手握著手教手沖咖啡

有時候綱吉很喜歡和骸泡咖啡的樣子，偶爾還會請教一下對方到底要怎樣泡咖啡會比較好喝，這時候骸會手把手的教導綱吉怎麼沖咖啡，這樣好喝的咖啡就這樣被他們兩人泡出來。

綱吉喜歡和骸一起學習泡咖啡的知識，每次讓對方手把手的教導自己的時候，綱吉知道自己會有點小小的心動，讓她不知道要怎樣才好，骸看見這樣的情形會微笑的看著她，然後親吻她的臉頰。

「骸，你一定要用這樣的姿勢教我泡咖啡嗎？」綱吉覺得他們兩人的姿勢讓人感到很害羞。

「這樣的姿勢很好啊！」骸喜歡摟著綱吉的腰然後手把手的教她泡咖啡。

「這樣……感覺很害羞……」綱吉不知道要怎麼說。

「我喜歡這樣的姿勢，不用管其他人的眼光。」骸根本不在乎那麼多，他才不管其他人的眼光。

骸已經這樣說綱吉無法多說什麼，她只覺得為什麼每次要用這樣的姿勢手把手的教自己，這樣會讓她感到很害羞，可是又不好說什麼，對方很喜歡這樣做自己卻無能為力。

看見骸握著自己的手一起沖手沖咖啡，看見這樣的情形綱吉覺得今天的咖啡繪很好喝，不過綱吉比較擔心要是被自家大哥Giotto和二哥Sivnora看見他們這樣肯定會很生氣，不過她無法反抗自己的男朋友。

骸當然知道要是被綱吉的兄長看見會生氣，可是他就是想要做這件事，和女友在一起當然要做這樣的事情，就算對方要生氣自己也無法說什麼，雖然綱吉沒打算說什麼。

「綱吉，妳真的很可愛。」看見綱吉的反應讓骸很想要親她。

「不要鬧了啦！骸。」綱吉想要把放在自己身上的手打掉。

「誰叫妳這麼可愛，讓我一點也不想要放手。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

每次聽見骸說的甜言蜜語讓綱吉真的不知道要說什麼，就算想要痛打一頓自家男友卻也沒辦法，她知道骸根本就是故意要在大家的面前放閃，就是要告訴大家說自己已經有男友，不然的話每次看見自己被人家追求骸當然會不高興。

店裡面的人包含自己都已經各自有伴侶，因此當有客人想要搭訕他們，每個人都會想辦法拒絕，如果有遇到不聽話的顧客他們會請山本處理，或是請Giotto公司的保全來處理。

幾次過後大家都很清楚這裡的店員不能輕易的搭訕，要是遇到獄寺肯定會讓那些人好看，更不用說這些女服務生也是一樣，絕對不會讓自己遇到危險，有時候犬和千種會來幫忙。

「幹嘛要故意放閃？」綱吉拿了一塊巧克力給骸吃。

「因為嘛！有人不是注意我就是注意妳，我吃醋了。」骸不太喜歡那些盯著綱吉看的眼神。

「唔……」綱吉真的不知道要說什麼。

「我答應Giotto要好好保護妳，不能讓妳受到傷害。」當初交往的時候骸有答應過Giotto絕對會保護好綱吉。

「沒記錯那個人曾經想要追京子，看樣子又來了，希望不會被鬧場。」綱吉見到池田劍介不知道要怎麼說。

「看看吧！有問題我們會處理。」骸知道綱吉會擔心。

京子對於這點沒有感覺，小花看見這樣的情形知道綱吉為什麼會擔心，不過他們決定就看對方會做出什麼事情，要是真的沒辦法一定會把人給丟出去，大家繼續做自己應該做的事情。

骸和綱吉繼續沖咖啡，偶爾小打小鬧讓大家看了覺得很閃，看見這樣的情形庫洛姆只能搖頭，自家兄長是怎樣的人她很清楚，現在她一點也不想要去管那麼多，反正骸開心就好。

「嘛！六道那傢伙真喜歡放閃。」山本難得從廚房走出來看外面的情形。

「這沒什麼，不放閃有些人會亂來。」小花看見店裡的客人有些傷腦筋。

「好像都不是很好的人，沒看到幾位常客。」庫洛姆很不喜歡這樣的情形。

「嘖！還不是池田那傢伙，現在又不能趕人。」獄寺難得來幫忙看見這樣的情形很頭痛。

「今天的客人都好奇怪。」京子總覺得今天的客人很奇怪。

「都好像壞人。」小春很不喜歡今天的客人。

雨月和G來到咖啡館看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，斯佩德和阿諾德今天也放假踏入這家店，更不用說迪諾和雲雀也一起過來，店裡的人看見這樣的情形馬上離開。

池田劍介雖然是幫派的小混混，但是看見比自己強大的人要來一定要先閃人，不然的話肯定是自己倒楣，骸和綱吉看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，現在只差Giotto和Sivnora沒有來而已。

綱吉真心覺得還是讓自家九哥XANAUS和史庫瓦羅一起來，這樣的話肯定沒有人膽敢來鬧場，誰叫XANXUS看起來真的很恐怖，絕對不會讓人欺負綱吉，一定會讓那些人好看。

「Giotto那傢伙是怎樣？把我們叫過來，不是說要在這裡開會嗎？」斯佩德對於好友實在是不知道要怎麼說。

「嘛！那傢伙等下就會來，他和Sivnora不會忘記這次的約會。」雨月當然知道斯佩德和阿諾德很討厭Giotto遲到。

「那傢伙根本就是懶，不想要待在公司。」G怎麼會不知道好友的個性。

庫洛姆笑笑的把菜單拿給他們，迪諾和雲雀則是另外坐一桌，由京子把菜單交給他們，山本看見這樣的情形當然回去廚房等待，其他人也去忙自己的事情，客人也慢慢進來，她們自然要好好招呼客人。

Giotto和弟弟Sivnora過來後就和其他人開會，菜單當然早早就點好餐，不需要擔心綱吉等人會不會把餐點送上桌，一會兒他們要的餐點很快就送上桌，讓他們可以一邊吃一邊討論事情。


	5. 5、虹吸壺的下壺爆炸了

綱吉看見兩位兄長和其他人在商量事情的樣子也不去吵他們，反而是專注的做自己的事情，畢竟他們還要招呼其他的客人，好在池田離開後他們的店裡也恢復原來的人潮，庫洛姆也把寵物們放出來招待客人。

只是他們沒想到放在一邊煮咖啡的虹吸壺的下壺竟然會爆炸，綱吉正在做新的甜點，骸處理其他客人的咖啡，他們想說把虹吸壺放在旁邊煮，應該沒有太大的問題，確沒想到這時候竟然爆炸。

爆炸的聲音沒有很大，但是聲音卻整個咖啡廳的人可以聽到，綱吉和骸轉頭看見虹吸壺的下壺爆炸有些傻了，馬上開始收拾殘骸，Giotto看見這樣的情形馬上過去看綱吉有沒有受傷。

「小綱，有沒有受傷？」Giotto擔心的問著。

「我沒有受傷，大哥不用擔心。」綱吉知道Giotto為什麼會擔心自己。

「沒有受傷就好。」Giotto看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

「大哥去忙吧！我和骸可以收拾。」綱吉看見殘骸雖然傷腦筋但是還是要收拾。

Giotto聽見綱吉說的話當然繼續去開會，讓綱吉和骸自己去收拾，雖然擔心他還是決定讓妹妹自己去處理，Sivnora反而很不喜歡Giotto這樣做，誰叫他的佔有慾是那樣的強大，連自家妹妹也不可以把大哥的注意力給引開。

骸實在沒想到那個才買沒多久的虹吸壺竟然會爆炸，似乎又要重新買一個才可以，對此他相信綱吉真的很傷腦筋，不知道要怎樣才好，可能他們要去物色一個下壺才可以。

綱吉覺得今天可以早點打烊，然後去買虹吸壺，雖然她不確定是否可以買到下壺，不然光是只有上壺又不能用，不知道要怎樣才好，偏偏剛好出現這樣的情形她才會傷腦筋。

「這下子要傷腦筋，不知道有沒有賣下壺。」綱吉感到很苦惱。

「打烊後去看看，如果沒有就買整組。」骸當然知道綱吉對此很傷腦筋。

「果然是買到瑕疵品，才第一次拿出來用就壞掉了。」綱吉看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「嘛！我們都沒想到，別想太多，反正有備用不需要太擔心。」骸把女友摟在自己的懷裡安慰她。

「嗯……」綱吉知道骸在安慰她。

「打起精神，把該做的事情做好。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

綱吉乖乖點頭然後去把自己做的事情做好，東西壞掉只能重新買過，不然真的沒辦法，看見這樣的情形綱吉努力的打起精神來把所有的事情給做好，晚些請骸陪自己去買。

要是請大哥Giotto陪自己去買的話，二哥Sivnora肯定會很生氣，因為自己又把Giotto的注意力引開，綱吉才不想要承受Sivnora的怒氣，Sivnora的佔有慾太過強大，讓人傷腦筋，Giotto真的很傷腦筋。

骸當然知道綱吉很喜歡Giotto陪她去買，但是他知道Sivnora絕對不會讓自家女友和他的伴侶一起出門，與其看見這樣的情況不如自己和她一起去買，他很樂意陪綱吉去買東西。

「Giotto，你不陪你妹妹去買東西嗎？等下打烊的時候。」G看見這樣的情形問自家上司。

「就算我想，Sivnora不會答應的。」Giotto怎麼會不知道自家兄弟的佔有慾有多麼的強大。

「骸那小子會陪她去，幹嘛要大哥陪。」Sivnora對此很不高興。

「不要老是虐待我弟，好嗎？」斯佩德聽見彭哥列家的兩兄弟說的話很無奈。

「斯佩德也不要這麼說嘛！好歹骸也是綱吉的男友。」雨月看見氣氛不對馬上安撫他們。

「讓小綱自己選不就好，你們吵些什麼。」阿諾德直接說出這句話。

大家聽見阿諾德說的話馬上安靜不說什麼，的確讓綱吉自己選擇就好，畢竟綱吉也知道家裡的狀況，自然不會多說什麼，誰叫Sivnora個性讓其他的兄弟姊妹很傷腦筋。

Giotto雖然會傷腦筋弟弟的個性，但是礙於他是自己的伴侶以及是自己最疼愛的兄弟，他大多都會讓著他，不過Giotto對於小妹綱吉的寵愛也不少於Sivnora，所以這點Sivnora覺得Giotto不算是很公平。

因此有時候其他的兄弟姊妹會笑他們兩人，誰叫大家都很寵愛綱吉，要是讓綱吉哭泣的話，其他人絕對不會放過惹哭綱吉的人，尤其是XANXUS更是疼愛綱吉，會把那個人揍到讓人無法說話。

「我還是不能理解為什麼那個虹吸壺會爆炸？」綱吉牽著骸的手一起走在路上。

「大概是上次不小心敲到，有可能有裂痕我們沒注意到，才會在煮咖啡的時候爆炸。」骸只是這樣簡單的猜測。

「我還以為是瑕疵品的說。」綱吉不知道要說什麼才好。

「別想太多，誰知道在運送的時候或是我們在用的時候是不是有撞到。」骸拍拍綱吉的手讓她不要去想太多。

「這次去買只能小心一點了。」綱吉悶悶的說出這句話。

「也是呢！」骸和綱吉一起去買新的虹吸壺。

他們買了一個新的虹吸壺，綱吉小心翼翼的拿著，骸看見這樣的情形馬上接過手來，然後和她一起回家，明天在帶著這個新的虹吸壺過去咖啡店，打烊的時候他們一起過來買，他們很喜歡一起去買東西。

好在Giotto他們開會沒有開很久，讓他們可以提早打烊，同時也讓骸和綱吉有時間去買新的虹吸壺，對於今天意外的插曲其他人沒有多說什麼，只是大家有些小嚇到，不過好在沒事。

骸和綱吉把所有的事情處理完畢，小春和京子她們看見後也沒多說什麼，知道他們要去買東西，幾個有責任心的人留下來關門，讓他們兩人可以安心的去買東西，對此綱吉真的很感謝小春、京子她們。


	6. 6、在拿鐵的奶泡上拉出心形的花

六道骸在拿鐵奶泡上的拉花不輸給自己的兄長斯佩德，因此每位來到寵物咖啡廳的女性有榮幸喝道他親手泡的咖啡時，就會看到自己的拿鐵上面有很漂亮的拉花，不過卻很少看見他拉出愛心的花樣。

骸只有在幫綱吉泡拿鐵的時候會拉出心型的花以外，其他時候絕對不會拉出心型的花，主要是他認為愛心這種拉花只能拉給自己心愛的人看，不是自己心愛的人他不會這樣做。

綱吉每次拿到骸親手泡的拿鐵的時候，總是會在上面看見心型的拉花，好看的拉花總是會讓人羨慕不已，寵物咖啡館的女員工都很羨慕綱吉有這樣好的男友，而且非常的體貼。

「喝點拿鐵提起精神。」骸把一杯咖啡放在綱吉的前面。

「謝謝你，骸。」綱吉看見咖啡上面的奶泡拉花微笑。

「這可是我對妳表達愛意的方式。」骸偷親綱吉的臉頰。

「呵呵！我當然知道。」綱吉很開心骸這樣的疼愛自己。

喝完好喝的拿鐵綱吉打起精神來繼續做事，太多事情要忙讓綱吉有些傷腦筋，好在還有大家幫忙自己，以及骸也在自己的身邊，如果沒有骸在自己的身邊綱吉真的不知道要怎麼處理。

很多事情綱吉不願意告訴自家大哥和二哥，只是單純的不想要麻煩Giotto或是Sivnora，畢竟她知道兩位兄長總是很忙，其他兄弟姐妹又在義大利，所以很多事情她自己處理。

骸看見這樣的情形當然會出手幫自己的女友，絕對不會讓她煩惱太多，一定會跟她一起解決這些事情，看見這樣的情形綱吉當然會很高興，有骸在身邊綱吉很多事情可以順利的處理好。

「骸又拉心型的拉花給妳啦！小綱。」京子看見綱吉手上的咖啡笑笑的說著。

「對啊！」綱吉聽見京子說的話有些臉紅。

「別老是逞強，有我們在呢！」小花知道最近綱吉有很多事情要煩惱。

「謝謝妳，小花。」聽見好友說的話綱吉知道有她們真好。

「就是說啊！誰叫小綱老是愛逞強。」小春對此非常的認同。

「好嘛！下次有事情我一定會和妳們商量。」聽見好友們說的話綱吉馬上投降。

中午休息時間她們會一起聊天說話，其他人則是做自己的事情，骸偶爾會泡泡咖啡給其他人喝，或是在一旁安靜的補眠，有時候他們總是需要休息一下，好在用餐時間過後很少人會過來。

如果這時候過來的人不是沒有吃飯就是只是單純想要進來喝杯咖啡而已，所以他們可以趁著人少的時候好好的休息一下，補充一下自己的體力，常來的人都知道這件事。

拿鐵是骸給綱吉打氣的咖啡，他知道最近綱吉在傷腦筋一些事情，雖然寵物咖啡廳有穩定的客源，收入也很豐厚，很多事情不需要太過擔心，反而是有些客人會讓她不知道要說什麼才好，例如上次池田的事情。

「如果可以我真希望池田學長別再過來了。」綱吉想到上次的事情還心有餘悸。

「需要我請大哥幫忙嗎？」骸拿了一杯拿鐵給綱吉。

「我看看吧……」綱吉是希望不要動用到他們的人脈關係。

「先不要想太多，那個人應該不會再來了。」骸知道綱吉為什麼會很擔心。

「我想也是。」綱吉露出好看的笑容。

「別擔心那麼多，有我在。」骸很喜望綱吉可以依賴自己一點。

「嗯！」綱吉當然知道骸的意思。

「小笨蛋。」骸親吻綱吉的額頭。

「你們兩人是想要放閃給誰看啊！cola」可樂尼諾和拉爾踏入店裡看見他們兩人放閃的樣子調侃著。

「啊！可樂叔叔，拉爾阿姨。」綱吉看見他們非常的開心。

看見綱吉開心的招呼客人骸只是去做自己的事情，偷偷的走到一邊打電話給其他人，庫洛姆看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，大概是自己的哥哥想要幫綱吉解決一些事情才會這樣做。

有時候骸會默默的幫綱吉處理一些事情，而且那些事情絕對不會讓綱吉知道，這是庫洛姆的觀察，當然她也不會去和綱吉透露那些事情，畢竟骸有自己的用意在，這點庫洛姆還是很清楚的。

下午茶時間陸續又有人上門來，其他人開始忙了起來，連廚房裡的山本也不能幸免於難，誰叫有些客人很喜歡在下午茶的時候點一些簡餐，往往讓山本真的無法在下午茶的時間休息。

「小武，有人點簡餐喔！」綱吉探頭告訴山本。

「OK！沒有問題。」山本聽見綱吉說的話馬上答應下來。

「對不起，剝奪你的休息時間。」綱吉對此感到很不好意思。

「沒有關係，別想太多。」山本笑笑的繼續做的事情。

「真的非常謝謝你，小武。」綱吉真的很高興山本來幫自己的忙。

「妳快去忙吧！」山本笑笑的說著，然後開始動手忙碌起來。

可樂尼諾和拉爾很高興可以在這時間吃飯，對他們來說這時間才會有空可以吃東西，而且他們知道只有在綱吉這裡才可以吃到自己最喜歡的餐點，這也是為什麼可樂尼諾和拉爾很喜歡來這裡吃飯。

說到拿鐵上的拉花，有時候骸會幫客人的客製化，偶爾只會在客人要求婚的時候幫忙，不過他依舊不會用心型的拉花，因為那對他來說是給自己最心愛的女友的拉花。

這個是只要熟知這家店規矩的人都清楚的事情，因此很多時候他們這些客人不會太過於為難骸，求婚的方式有許多種，不需要刻意這樣做，太過為難人家是不好的事情。


	7. 7、“我只喜歡藍山”

綱吉知道骸喜歡藍山咖啡，挑嘴的他覺得藍山咖啡比較可以對的到他的胃，所以每當她泡咖啡的時候會幫他泡藍山咖啡，對於女友這樣的動作讓骸感到很貼心，也很開心她這樣對這樣對待自己。

咖啡的香味充滿整個室內，聞到這股香味大家都忍不住想要點一杯咖啡來喝，趁著空檔休息時間，綱吉泡了一杯咖啡給骸，讓他可以打起精神來把自己原本的工作給做好。

「休息一下，吃點點心吧！」綱吉把咖啡和蛋糕放到桌上。

「謝了，抱歉，這幾天不能幫妳。」骸覺得最近工作室接到的工作很多。

「沒關係，我自己可以處理的來，別擔心。」綱吉當然知道骸的工作很忙。

「真的忙不過來要說喔！」骸可是會擔心自己的女友太勞累。

「當然。」綱吉親吻骸的臉頰之後又去忙招呼其他的客人。

骸看見這樣的情形微笑，把筆記型電腦推到一邊，開始吃起綱吉給自己的點心，順便喝了一口好喝的咖啡，休息一下繼續把事情給做完，果然當個設計師可說是一刻不得閒。

雖然是自己在接案子，可以看自己的心情接多少的案子，但是難免會有些客戶讓人感到很厭煩，犬和千種跟自己一樣是工作室的人員，會幫自己過濾一些不必要的客戶，可有些客戶還是難免會遇到。

這時候待在咖啡館當中工作看著女友工作的身影，骸會覺得自己身心舒暢，果然還是看見女友的笑容會讓他精神百倍，怎麼說都是自己最愛的人，只要不要有人來找她的麻煩，自己也不會多說什麼。

「你果然在這裡，犬還擔心你跑到哪去，打電話問庫洛姆才知道你在這裡。」千種看見骸後馬上坐在他的對面。

「在這裡工作我比較輕鬆一些，有什麼問題嗎？」骸難得看見千種會說出一連串的話來。

「沒有什麼太大的問題，只是那位難纏的客人又上門，說買了一間房子要你做室內設計。」千種很冷靜的把所有的話給說出來。

「這的確是很令人傷腦筋。」骸聽見千種說的話皺眉。

「千種先生，您的咖啡。」小春把咖啡拿給千種。

「謝謝，晚上見。」千種這樣告訴小春。

聽見千種說的話小春微笑的點頭，然後又繼續去忙自己的事情，千種和骸繼續討論客人的事情，骸的腦袋開始想著是否要出動家族的人脈來處理，畢竟死纏爛打想要糾纏自己的客人也不是沒有，但是現在已經有女朋友的他不是很喜歡。

骸一向不喜歡那些喜歡來和自己死纏爛打糾纏自己的客人，因此總是會想辦法把他們轉給其他的同行，就算自己單身也不喜歡這種感覺，更不用說現在自己有了一位很好的女友也是一樣。

在工作室當中工作太過乏味，骸才會想來寵物咖啡廳這邊來，看見綱吉用笑容招呼客人的樣子讓他覺得自己的內心也被溫暖起來，順便也看看妹妹庫洛姆是否適應這裡的工作。

「呼！總算可以休息了。」小春看見最後一個客人離開鬆了一口氣。

「沒辦法，今天客人真多。」京子知道今天的客人比平常還要多。

「嘿！兩位，喝咖啡囉！」小花告訴京子和小春。

「喝點咖啡提提神吧！我還有準備一些甜點給妳們吃。」綱吉微笑的告訴她們。

聽見有點心吃京子和小春當然很高興，小花看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，畢竟京子和小春很喜歡吃甜點這件事大家很清楚，綱吉會在休息時間端一些甜點給她們吃。

沒有什麼客人的關係綱吉坐下來休息，看見骸繼續忙碌著的樣子不想要打擾他，畢竟還是趁著能休息的時候好好休息，不然的話等下客人進入她們又無法好好休息。

骸知道綱吉是不想要打擾自己，所以才沒有過來和自己聊天，看見這樣的情形他覺得自家女友真的很貼心，太過貼心讓自己真的不知道要說什麼，決定這次忙完之後可以和她討論看看要不要出去走走。

『小綱吉泡的藍山咖啡真的很好喝。』骸在自己的內心當中這樣想。

「你好！歡迎光臨。」小春看見客人進來馬上打招呼。

「你好，我想買一些東西。」客人看見活潑的小春有些不好意思。

小春馬上笑笑的告訴客人幫他點餐，綱吉縮在一邊摸著自己的寶貝貓咪夏和霧，她知道剛剛兩隻小貓有和骸撒嬌，她發現到骸的杯子已經空了，決定進入後台泡一杯熱可可給他喝。

兩隻小貓看見主人離開馬上跟去，夏和霧很喜歡跟在綱吉的身邊，除了特定幾個人可以摸牠們以外，其他的客人想要撫摸牠們都無法撫摸，對此綱吉只能苦笑，畢竟這是貓咪的特性。

骸看見綱吉拿了一杯熱可可給自己，看樣子她發現到自己的杯子裡的飲品已經空了，才會刻意泡一杯熱可可給自己喝，對於女友這樣貼心讓自己感到很溫暖，自己果然很喜歡她。

「不能喝咖啡了，所以現在開始只能喝熱可可。」綱吉把熱可可給骸。

「我攝取的咖啡因太多了？」骸大概知道綱吉的意思。

「這個嘛！你說呢？」綱吉笑笑的看著骸。

「好吧！雖然熱可可裡面也有咖啡因就是。」骸乖乖的喝起綱吉泡的熱可可。

其實綱吉只是不想要讓骸喝太多咖啡，這樣對腸胃不好，骸有習慣性的胃痛，綱吉知道這樣的情況當然會不讓骸喝過多的咖啡，基本上是身體因素綱吉才不會讓骸多喝太多咖啡。

骸當然知道綱吉的意思，畢竟自己習慣性的胃痛總是會讓綱吉傷腦筋，因此在飲食上綱吉有特別的堅持，就是不希望自己搞壞身體，這樣的堅持斯佩德和庫洛姆很贊成，骸自然不能說什麼。


	8. 8、酸掉的肯亞

「小綱，有客人說要一杯肯亞咖啡。」京子告訴綱吉。

「好，肯亞咖啡馬上來。」綱吉用的咖啡豆是公平交易的咖啡豆。

用公平交易的咖啡豆是Giotto建議的，就是希望可以幫助非洲的咖啡農，彭哥列家族公司甚至為了綱吉想要開店的關係，特意請其中一名兄弟去非洲談論咖啡豆的交易，考慮到底是用公平交易的咖啡豆還是說他們租下一塊地和咖啡農契作。

後來發現到這兩樣似乎都可以的樣子，加上家族裡又不是只有綱吉一個人在經營咖啡店，對於這樣龐大的商機他們自然不會放過，Giotto知道他們家的老三、老四、老五有在經營副業，就是咖啡店，是讓他們的妻子去經營的咖啡店。

綱吉把肯亞咖啡用好，放在端盤上讓京子拿去給客人，這位常客很喜歡喝肯亞咖啡，是喜歡喝偏酸咖啡的客人，因為店裡的咖啡豆有穩定的貨源，一般市面上常見的咖啡都有，偶爾也會有人點比較少見的咖啡。

「我發現我們店裡的咖啡豆品質很好。」小花正在用機器烘焙咖啡豆。

「大哥說要開店，品質當然要顧好，所以要我去問三哥他們。」綱吉想起來自己去問老三、老四、老五的情形。

「不過這樣也好，聽說每一個國家泡咖啡的習慣都不一樣，我們店裡剛好可以讓嚐鮮的客人們喝喝看。」小花把烘焙好的豆子拿出來。

「是啊！大家的評價都不錯，這讓我放心許多。」綱吉很高興大家的評價都不錯。

綱吉喜歡來店裡的人可以感到很舒適、療育，然後很滿意他們所泡的咖啡，看見有許多人總是留連忘返的樣子讓綱吉不禁微笑，這也是為什麼他們的咖啡館生意會這麼好的原因。

肯亞咖啡因為偏酸的關係，所以很少人會想要點來喝，但是還是有一群死忠的顧客，綱吉也從不會忽略這群死忠的顧客，會讓他們喝到自己喜歡的咖啡，她希望每個來店裡的人都可以喝到自己喜歡喝的咖啡。

「歡迎光臨！」小春有活力的聲音讓他們知道又有一位客人進入咖啡館當中。

「我要一杯肯亞咖啡。」Daniela帶著丈夫Timoteo一起來到日本見綱吉。

「姐姐！Daniela姐姐。」看見是自己的姐姐來綱吉很高興。

「Surprise，有沒有嚇到啊！小綱。」Daniela可是很喜歡這位妹妹的。

「有，沒想到姊姊和姊夫會過來日本。」綱吉看見自家姐姐當然很高興。

「呵呵！我可是瞞著大哥和二哥過來的，現在肚子好餓，麻煩妳啦！」Daniela難得想要和妹妹撒嬌。

「好的，馬上來！」綱吉微笑的看著自家姐姐和姊夫。

綱吉從未想過自家姐姐Daniela會和她的先生Timoteo一起過來日本，當初自己說要到日本生活的時候，全部的兄弟姊妹都很擔心，Daniela更是不用說，好不容易在Giotto和Sivnora的陪同之下來生活，這才讓Daniela放心。

誰叫Giotto超級寵愛他們家的小妹，Sivnora才會不得不跟著他們一起來到日本，一起和大哥處理日本分公司的事情，偶爾他們幾個兄弟姊妹會突然跑來日本看他們，Daniela當然也不例外。

尤其是最疼愛綱吉的XANXUS更是會常常和史庫瓦羅一起跑來日本看她，Giotto看見這樣的情形真的不知道要說什麼才好，他們家的兄弟姊妹真的很疼愛綱吉，誰叫大家都很寶貝自己最小的妹妹。

綱吉泡了一杯肯亞咖啡和一杯藍山咖啡，然後進入廚房做簡單的餐點給Daniela和Timoteo，山本突然被趕出來沒有感到任何的意外，只有綱吉的親人來的時候自己會被趕出廚房讓她親手用餐點。

「姐姐，不好吃妳和姊夫可別嫌棄。」綱吉把餐點和咖啡端到他們的桌上。

「我才不會嫌棄小綱的手藝呢！」Daniela笑笑的告訴自家小妹。

「小綱的手藝很好，我們不會嫌棄。」Timoteo知道自家妻子有多麼的喜歡他們家的小妹。

「呵呵！那就請姐姐和姊夫品嚐啦！」綱吉很高興他們不嫌棄。

綱吉當然很高興Timoteo和Daniela來看她，至於他們家的大哥二哥是否知道那就不一定，Giotto的情報一向掌握的很好，更不用說Sivnora的能力，因此綱吉相信她的兩位兄長應該已經知道。

畢竟某些時候XANXUS總是會對他們報備，有時候父母親不管事的時候會請Giotto作主，因此XANXUS會告訴Giotto家裡兄弟姐妹的行蹤，這點綱吉和其他的兄弟姊妹也早已經習慣。

如果沒有這樣的習慣的話，要是家光和奈奈哪天又突然失蹤，他們可就真的找不到人處理公司的事情，為了避免這樣的情形發生，XANAUS會負責報告其他兄弟姐妹的行蹤。

「XANXUS肯定已經把我們的行蹤告訴大哥。」Daniela很清楚Giotto已經掌握自己的行蹤。

「畢竟這也是沒辦法的事情，Giotto是長子，需要管理很多事情。」Timoteo對此不會說什麼。

「哼！說到底還不是G，我是說加特林和雨月他們去處理。」Daniela怎麼會不清楚自家大哥的個性。

「好啦！快點吃吧！別抱怨了，涼了可就不好吃。」Timoteo笑笑的安撫自己的妻子。

「哼哼！」Daniela接受自家丈夫的安撫乖乖的吃起餐點。

綱吉聽見Daniela的抱怨苦笑，看樣子大家都了解Giotto的個性，骸進入餐廳後看見自家女友苦笑的樣子有些疑問，然後又看見咖啡廳裡面的客人大概知道是怎麼一回事。

要不是他曾經見過綱吉的家族的相片，骸真的一時認不出來Daniela和Timoteo，儘管他知道綱吉有個姐姐，可是他從未見過，只見過綱吉的大哥、二哥和九哥而已，畢竟他們家和他們來往的人是自家大哥。

綱吉的兄弟姊妹分散在各地，各自管理自己的事業，偶爾會過來日本看看綱吉以外，幾乎可以說是很少聚在一起，因此骸不是每個都會見過，有時候綱吉某一位兄長過來的時候他在忙就可能沒看到，因此這次能夠見到綱吉的姐姐他很訝異。


	9. 9、上錯食物

下午茶時間附近的上班族都過來，這時候總是會不小心忙中有錯，如果又是餐點很相近的時候不免會不小心上錯食物，而碰巧這情形發生在庫洛姆的身上，綱吉看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，反而出手解決。

最近很多的上班族總是會過來喝下午茶，因此下午茶時間總是又很多人，點單上面的東西難免會很相似，會不小心搞錯也是會有的情形，這點綱吉不會怪自己的員工。

喜歡來這裡吃下午茶的上班族們開始點餐，把自己想要吃的餐點寫在點單上，庫洛姆和小春、京子、小花忙碌穿梭在人群當中，把大家的餐點端到客人的桌上，當然還有飲料的部分。

「咦？我不是點草莓蛋糕，是檸檬蛋糕。」庫洛姆把餐點端到人家桌上後，女客人突然這樣反應。

「啊！抱歉，我上錯了，馬上幫您換。」庫洛姆聽見女客人的反應馬上做更換。

「怎麼了？」綱吉看見這樣的情形有些擔心。

「我好像上錯食物了，三號桌的女客人告訴我是點檸檬蛋糕，不是草莓蛋糕。」庫洛姆對此有些氣餒。

「我來吧！」綱吉把點單拿出來看後把檸檬蛋糕拿出來，順便補上一些小點心。

庫洛姆看見這樣的情形馬上去收銀台那邊收錢，綱吉看見這樣的情形微笑，看見她自己自動補位不需要擔心那麼多，其他人又繼續忙自己的事情，泡咖啡這個工作也不得不把骸抓過來幫忙。

人多到大家無法離開自己的崗位，而且人手還不夠的狀態不得不把獄寺和骸抓過來幫忙，好在他們兩人的正職最近沒有太緊急的事情要處理，因此可以過來幫忙綱吉。

「真是不好意思，點單有點多，不小心上錯食物，希望您不要介意，旁邊的瑪芬蛋糕是補償您的。」綱吉微笑的告訴三桌的女客人。

「我不介意的，人多難免會這樣，謝謝。」女客人是常客當然不會介意。

小春看著手上的點單不知道要說什麼，客人的點餐自己是知道，可是又怕自己拿錯，真的不知道要怎麼辦才好，腦袋快要一片空白，京子看見這樣的情形拍拍她的肩膀給一點鼓勵。

有了京子的鼓勵小春把單子交給後來的人員，庫洛姆把草莓蛋糕放在端盤上，然後也把客人要的飲料放在端盤上，看見後台人員已經幫自己準備好的樣子，小春把餐點端到客人那邊去。

下午茶時間不僅僅只是來吃蛋糕喝飲料而已，偶爾還會有來吃簡餐的客人，山本也不能休息，看見廚房已經出餐小春當然馬上把餐點給送去給客人，沒想到差點送錯桌，好在有小花提醒她。

「小春，那是五號桌的，別送到六號桌。」小花看見這樣的情形馬上提醒小春。

「小花，謝謝。」小春聽見小花的提醒順利的把餐點送到客人的桌上。

「不好意思，我們的餐點還沒上來。」一號桌的客人請服務生過來後告訴他們。

「真是不好意思，我們馬上幫您把餐點送上來。」獄寺看見這樣的情形馬上去找點單。

「我要送過去了，獄寺你去幫我拿點心過去。」京子端著簡餐過去一號桌那邊。

「我馬上去。」獄寺聽見京子說的話馬上去綱吉那邊拿點心。

下午茶時間的翻桌率很高，因此不僅要收拾餐桌上的碗盤也還要幫客人點餐，因此人手不夠快要忙不過來，有時候連後台的人員都要下去幫忙，好在大家不介意不然的話真的會手忙腳亂。

對於今天的一點小出錯綱吉沒有責怪任何人，畢竟有時候人總是會不免有些意外，只要不粗心大意她都不會說什麼，這種事情自己剛開店的時候也常發生，那時候也是不停的道歉。

怎麼說庫洛姆是個新手人員，不小心出錯也是很正常的事情，當初綱吉自己打工的時候也是這樣，習慣之後就不會有太大的問題在，她相信庫洛姆的學習能力，所以自然不打算責罵她。

「好累！客人總算都走了。」小春發現到自己已經快要不行了。

「對啊！今天客人真多。」京子也鬆了一口氣。

「大家辛苦了。」綱吉拿出甜點讓大家吃。

「小綱姐姐，今天很抱歉，因為我的不小心……」庫洛姆馬上和綱吉道歉。

「沒有關係的，我以前也是這樣，習慣之後就會沒問題。」綱吉笑笑的和庫洛姆說著。

大家開始吃起今天的甜點，晚上還有一場硬仗要處理，好在這裡是商業區，下班之後人不會很多，綱吉會是情況而早點休息，只是晚上偶爾會兼職深夜食堂，不過那僅僅只有幾天。

綱吉看著大家今天的狀況，她覺得今天應該可以早點打烊，畢竟下午茶的時間來了太多人，讓大家疲累不已，看見這樣的情形她很心疼，所以決定今天還是早早打烊休息。

晚餐時間不一定要開店，畢竟那時候人並沒有很多，不需要刻意營業，綱吉可不想要讓自己的員工太過辛苦，要是讓他們太過辛苦自己反而會過意不去，加上家裡的人也不希望自己太過辛苦，綱吉自然會是情況早點打烊。

「我看今天就早點休息好了。」綱吉看了一下時間後說出這句話。

「那就大家一起吃過晚餐之後就打烊吧！」京子知道綱吉的意思。

「這沒有問題。」綱吉聽見京子說的話點頭。

「今天可以早點回家，不過我可能要熬夜。」骸把綱吉拉到自己的懷裡。

「抱歉啊！今天實在是人手不夠才讓你和獄寺過來的說。」綱吉對自己的男友非常的抱歉。

「沒關係，回家好好陪我，我就原諒妳。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「知道了啦！」綱吉臉紅的別過頭去。


	10. 10、研發新飲料

最近綱吉想要研發新的飲料，可是她不知道要研發什麼新的飲料會比較讓大家接受，因此思考很久不知道要研發什麼新飲料，骸看見綱吉坐在沙發上思考的樣子微笑。

他知道最近綱吉很想要研發新的飲料，可是不知道要研發什麼飲料會比較好，骸只是坐下來和她一起思考，看見綱吉盯著電腦參考每個國家的飲品不知道要說什麼才好。

風靡全世界的珍珠奶茶他們店裡已經開始有賣，好像聽說可以在紅茶或是什麼茶類裡面加點珍珠會很好喝，可是不知道會有幾個客人喜歡，因為有時候來自那個島國的客人會希望自己在紅茶或是綠茶裡面加珍珠，他們喝的很習慣。

「骸，你說要研發什麼新的飲料會比較好呢？」綱吉對此感到很傷腦筋。

「明天去問問其他人，看看他們有什麼意見。」骸知道綱吉拿捏不定的樣子告訴她。

「好吧！也只有這樣。」綱吉雖然很無奈但不知道要怎麼辦才好。

「走吧！睡醒之後一定會有好想法。」骸和綱吉一起進入房間睡覺。

第二天綱吉來到咖啡店的時候，打算和大家商量說自己想要研發新飲料，可是不知道要開發什麼飲料才好，想要問問大家的意見，希望他們可以給予自己一個好意見。

畢竟為了要不要開發新的飲料讓她很傷腦筋，偶爾她也會希望咖啡館裡面的飲料可以推出一些新的飲料，讓大家可以有多一點的選擇，這也是為什麼綱吉會這樣的傷腦筋。

「京子，妳們說要不要開發新的飲料啊？」還沒開店前綱吉突然問大家這句話。

「我們的飲品項目很多，開發的話不是會很麻煩？」小花大概了解的出來綱吉的心思。

「既然想要開發新的飲料，不如用新鮮果汁代替怎樣？」京子給予綱吉一個比較好的方案。

「這樣好像也可以，很少咖啡店有賣新鮮果汁的說。」綱吉聽見京子的意見覺得很不錯。

「而且比較不會和外面有衝突，也可以配合現代人養生的概念。」庫洛姆覺得這個主意很好。

「對啊！我朋友她們都比較喜歡喝新鮮果汁，放入菜單也不錯。」小春笑笑的說著。

「嗯！那我就這樣做啦！」綱吉很感謝大家給自己的意見。

聽見大家的意見綱吉決定這樣做，不過一開始要慢慢來才可以，不然的話客人們是不會接受，這點她很清楚，自然會慢慢推出什麼好喝的新鮮果汁，讓上門的客人慢慢的接受。

偶爾心血來潮想要喝新鮮果汁的客人很高興他們有賣，能夠喝到新鮮現打的果汁對於喜歡養生的人來說當然會很高興，看見客人很開心的樣子綱吉當然會很高興，她喜歡看客人開心的樣子。

多虧了有小春他們的建議，新的飲料是新鮮果汁，很多女性客人都很喜愛，看見這樣的情形綱吉當然會很高興，而且原本店裡就有賣的飲料也有死忠的顧客，所以他們的營業額有所成長。

「加入菜單後點的人很多呢！」京子看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「是啊！」綱吉很高興很受到大家的喜歡。

「歡迎光臨。」京子看見有人進入咖啡店馬上說出歡迎詞。

「骸，你來啦！」綱吉看見自己的男友進入咖啡店很高興。

「工作告一段落，所以過來看看。」骸微笑的看著綱吉。

「給，新的飲料！」綱吉把現打的果汁給骸喝。

「不錯喝，不開發新的飲料放入新鮮果汁是不錯的選擇。」骸對於這個決定很贊成。

「小春提議的，說她也有很多的朋友喜歡喝，所以想說試試看，反應很不錯。」綱吉開心的告訴骸。

「那很不錯呢！幫我弄一份簡餐，我餓了。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰後告訴她。

「好。」綱吉當然會親自幫骸弄餐點。

京子知道骸會自己找位子坐下來，他不僅是這裡的常客，偶爾還是這裡的員工，兼職咖啡店的咖啡師，很多人喜歡喝他親自泡的咖啡，誰叫店裡的男服務生大多都是這樣的情形。

畢竟有時候人多的時她們這群人真的應付不了，可是需要其他人來幫忙，綱吉只好找他們這些人來幫忙，不然那時候真的沒有辦法應付那麼多的人，好在這種時候並不太多。

骸只要沒有工作就會過來幫忙，當然是希望自己最愛的女友可以放鬆一些，獄寺也很喜歡過來幫忙，只要他有時間也會過來幫忙，因此綱吉很感謝他們，京子、小春、小花、庫洛姆也會很高興。

「小綱，妳要的餐點好啦！」山本探頭喊了一下。

「好，謝謝。」綱吉馬上把餐點端給骸。

把簡餐端給骸的時候當然也把熱可可泡好，這時候的骸不能喝藍山咖啡，而且綱吉也不准他喝，對於空肚子喝咖啡這件事綱吉很不喜歡，骸當然不會這樣做，以免自家女友會不理自己。

忙碌的工作總是會讓骸不小心忘記吃飯，好不容易把所有的工作解決之後，骸才過來綱吉的咖啡店吃飯，順便喝綱吉親手泡的熱可可，那會讓他覺得很幸福，後續其他的事情交給千種去處理。

骸真的覺得只有女友在身邊自己才可以放鬆，回家有女友陪伴，在咖啡店的時候可以看見女友的身影，這種時候他就可以放鬆許多，甚至可以不用去想太多，畢竟自己的工作真的讓他很煩躁。

「請慢用！」綱吉把餐點端給骸。


	11. 11、特別的雞尾酒給特別的你

「謝謝。」骸很高興可以吃到這裡的簡餐。

「我和二哥學了一些調酒，你等下幫我喝喝看。」綱吉想起自己前幾天纏著Sivnora的成果。

「我很樂意幫忙。」骸聽見女友說的話微笑。

「只是酒精濃度不高的雞尾酒，二哥說女孩子不可以喝太烈的酒，所以只教我調酒精濃度不高的雞尾酒。」綱吉想起這件事不免想要抱怨。

「呵呵，那是為了妳好，不要太計較。」骸當然知道Sivnora的想法，畢竟是自己的妹妹。

「好吧……」綱吉聽見骸說的話不能說什麼。

綱吉進入吧台拿出材料來調酒，想要讓骸試喝看看，不知道對方會給自己怎麼樣的評價，自己當初調給Sivnora喝的時候，對方只是說不錯，Giotto也是這樣說，所以綱吉比較想要知道骸的想法。

兩位兄長說的評價綱吉會聽進去，但是她比較想要知道自家男友的想法，這是她第一次調酒給骸喝，當然有些緊張，畢竟是自己最愛的男友，怎麼說都希望他可以喝的很開心。

特別的雞尾酒當然是要給特別的人，咖啡店可不賣酒類的飲料，這只是單純綱吉想要調給骸喝，偶爾增加他們倆人之間的生活情趣，誰叫自己當初看見骸會調酒讓她很想要學。

「吶！喝喝看。」綱吉把雞尾酒拿給骸。

「謝謝。」看見女友調的酒，骸覺得很不錯。

「喝完給我一點評價吧！」綱吉很期待骸給予她一個評價。

「好。」骸笑笑的答應下來。

「說好了。」綱吉親吻骸的臉頰後又繼續去忙。

骸把所有東西吃完，喝完自己最愛的熱可可，然後沉澱一下之後打算再來喝雞尾酒，這段時間先把手上的工作處理完畢，不然自己帶筆記型電腦來做什麼，反正一邊放鬆一邊喝酒才是最好的狀態。

處理好事情之後骸打開一些網頁來看，順便放鬆一下自己的心情，然後開始喝綱吉調的雞尾酒，他發現女友調的雞尾酒很不錯喝，雖然酒精濃度沒有很高，喝起來卻很不錯。

可惜酒類的飲料不適合放在咖啡店的菜單當中，不然的話骸真想要和自家女友提議說把雞尾酒放入飲料的菜單中，這似乎是很不錯的選擇，不過這是要綱吉去做決定，不是他可以決定的事情。

「真不錯喝，這個雞尾酒真特別。」骸很喜歡喝這杯雞尾酒。

「會很特別？」綱吉趁人少的時候坐下來和骸聊天。

「是我喝過最特別的雞尾酒。」骸真的覺得這杯雞尾酒很特別。

「好喝就好。」綱吉聽見骸的評價很高興。

「要不是妳不打算賣酒精類的飲料，我還真想要讓妳放入菜單中。」骸知道女友有自己的原則。

「特別的雞尾酒是只有調給特別的人喝，所以這杯不賣。」綱吉笑笑的告訴骸。

綱吉說完這句話讓骸知道她的意思，看樣子這杯是故意調給自己喝的雞尾酒，而且是只有自己可以喝到的雞尾酒，其他人別想喝到，對此骸感到很窩心，她果然是自己最愛的女友。

只有特別的人可以喝的雞尾酒綱吉只會調給骸喝，偶爾會調給自己的兄弟姊妹喝，不過僅限這些人而已，朋友對此可沒有這樣的口福，因為特別的雞尾酒只有給特別的人喝。

骸決定今天回家後也調一杯好喝的雞尾酒給自己最愛的人喝，他相信綱吉一定會接受自己調的雞尾酒，就像她特製這杯雞尾酒給自己喝一樣，自己當然也要特製一杯給她喝。

「回家我也調一杯給妳喝。」骸摸摸綱吉的臉頰。

「好啊！我很期待呢！」聽見骸這樣說綱吉很高興。

「只屬於妳的特別雞尾酒。」骸絕對會調一杯屬於綱吉的雞尾酒。

「嗯！」綱吉露出大大的微笑。

看見女友的笑容骸微笑，每次看見綱吉的笑容自己就有怦然心動的感覺，現在當然也不例外，不然當初自己怎麼會想要和她在一起，也慶幸綱吉的兄弟姊妹沒有為難自己太多。

畢竟一次要面對那麼多的兄弟姊妹骸真的不知道要怎樣才好，不過Giotto同意之後大家當然不會有意見，自然不會多說什麼，所以XANXUS自然也沒多說什麼，更不用說事事以Giotto為主的Sivnora。

骸知道和綱吉在一起自己是很幸福，幸福到有時候庫洛姆或是斯佩德不知道要說什麼才好，誰叫他們兩人的閃光會閃瞎其他人，儘管他的兄弟姊妹也有自己的伴侶也是一樣。

「我哥老是說我們很閃。」骸想起這件事，笑笑的告訴綱吉。

「二哥他也這樣說過，要我們節制一點。」綱吉當然知道骸的兄弟姊妹為什麼會抱怨。

「這代表我們的感情很好。」骸很清楚自己和綱吉的感情真的很好。

「對啊！他們都不了解，何況大哥和二哥放閃的程度也不輸給我們。」綱吉怎麼會不知道自家兄弟們的感情有多好。

對於自家兄弟姐妹的抱怨骸和綱吉決定不去想那麼多，他們知道自家兄弟姊妹只是看不慣他們這樣放閃罷了，其實他們自己和情侶放閃的時候比他們兩人還要閃，讓人受不了。

有這樣會抱怨的兄弟姊妹也是挺好玩的，骸和綱吉當然不會在意那麼多，誰叫他們對於自己的兄弟姊妹是那樣的包容，況且他們的兄弟姐妹對自己也很好，抱怨歸抱怨，感情還是很好的。


	12. 12、餅乾烤糊了

綱吉知道最近小春和京子她們想要學習做烤餅乾，她自然會教導她們怎麼做，好在她們平時有下廚的習慣，簡單的烤餅乾一點也難不倒她們幾個，綱吉對此感到很輕鬆。

她們這群女孩子趁著休息時間來烤餅乾，只是她們沒有想到餅乾竟然會烤糊了，綱吉看見這樣的情形只是苦笑，但是她並沒有怪罪京子她們，人總是會有出錯的時候。

這天她們趁著休息時間開始弄麵糰，希望可以烤出可愛的小餅乾，想要給心愛的人一個驚喜，看見這樣的情形綱吉沒有太大的意見，她自己也可以趁此烤一些小餅乾給骸吃。

「想要烤餅乾？」綱吉聽見京子說的話後說出這句話。

「嗯！想要烤餅乾給心愛的人吃。」京子有些不好意思的說著。

「好啊！反正現在是休息時間，烤餅乾的時間也不會花太久。」綱吉笑笑的點頭答應。

「謝謝妳，小綱。」京子很高興可以和大家一起烤餅乾。

綱吉準備好麵團讓其他女孩子一起弄，自己也弄一些小餅乾給骸吃，加上店裡其實有賣一些小餅乾給一些人吃，有些女孩子喜歡買小餅乾給自己的朋友，很多高中生都會來這邊買。

因此綱吉偶爾會揉麵團烤一些小餅乾給大家吃，偶爾也會拿出來賣，加上手藝很好自然好評不斷，有時候還會供不應求，看見這樣的情形綱吉當然很高興，有時候會多準備給客人們買。

今天京子她們想要烤餅乾也沒關係，綱吉對於她們想要烤餅乾當然沒有太大的意見，只要朋友們開心自己也會很高興，自己也會烤一些小餅乾給大家吃，所以現在京子和小春、小花開始動手做的時候，綱吉微笑沒多說什麼。

「小綱的餅乾模型真多。」京子看見很多的模型感到很高興。

「因為想變出很多不同的花樣，所以買了很多。」綱吉笑笑的告訴京子。

「這樣好難選的說。」京子看見這些可愛的模型有抉擇困難。

「真的好難選擇。」小春拿了幾個不知道要用哪一個才可以。

「的確是很難選擇。」小花沒有猶豫拿了幾個開始處理自己的麵團。

綱吉不會出手幫忙她們，自己動手處理想要做的餅乾，還可以用剩下的麵團做一些小東西吃，或是其他的形狀的餅乾，烤箱預熱當中，不需要太過擔心，只要把麵團放入烤盤中塞入烤箱就好。

麵團處理好之後就放入烤盤當中，準備等下放進去烤箱裡面，這段時間綱吉耐心的等待京子她們用好，同時她也在思考等下是否要拿一些起來送給骸，加上櫃台旁邊的餅乾也賣了很多，可能需要補貨一下。

剛剛出爐的餅乾真的很好吃，所以很多女高中生很喜歡來這邊買餅乾吃，偶爾綱吉也會弄一些甜甜圈給小孩子，很多來買蛋糕的母親會幫小孩子買一些甜甜圈回去，只能說綱吉開的咖啡店很得人心。

「我們用好了。」京子笑笑的告訴綱吉。

「好，我們把烤盤放入烤箱中吧！」綱吉微笑的告訴其他人。

「沒問題！」小春她們打開烤箱的門把烤盤放入烤箱中。

「時間不要調太多，不然會烤糊。」綱吉提醒京子她們。

綱吉自己的餅乾放入另外一個烤箱中，其他人的則是放入另外一個烤箱當中，在等待時間她們去做其他的事情，山本當然在廚房裡面忙碌，畢竟廚房當中的事情也不會少於外場。

綱吉曾經問過山本需不需要多找一位人手，對方卻告訴她說不太需要，似乎他自己可以忙的過來，偶爾要是山本忙不過來的時候綱吉會去幫忙，或是京子、小春、小花等其中一個人去幫忙。

山本絕對不會讓獄寺進入廚房，因為他知道獄寺會炸了廚房，有時候綱吉會派庫洛姆去幫忙，讓其他人忙外場，不過有時候看山本差點忙不過來的樣子綱吉真的很像再找人來幫忙山本。

「武，真的不需要我再找人幫忙嗎？你可以應付得來嗎？」綱吉進入廚房看著山本弄東西的樣子問。

「真的不用啦！我還可以應付，真的沒辦法妳也會讓其他人來幫我啊！」山本知道綱吉會擔心自己。

「隼人是首席鋼琴師，所以不能常常來幫忙，你說過不能讓他來廚房幫忙。」綱吉真的不知道自己的人手到底夠不夠。

「嘛！別想太多了，大家都有事情要忙，不能老是找他們幫忙。」山本拍拍綱吉的肩膀。

綱吉聽見山本說的話也無法說什麼，畢竟不管是骸或是獄寺他們都有自己的工作要處理，自己總不能老是請他們過來幫忙，雲雀根本就不可能來做這件事，藍坡要是理包恩不放人的話根本是不可能的事情。

想了想之後綱吉也不好多說什麼，要是真的很忙的話她會自己想辦法調動人手，骸沒事就會過來幫忙自己，這已經是夠好的事情，不然的話自己肯定要傷腦筋，綱吉覺得自己要知足，不要去想太多。

京子和小春沒注意到自己的時間調太久，等到綱吉的餅乾已經好了，當綱吉要拿出來準備包裝的時候，才發現到她們做的餅乾烤糊了，看見這樣的情形京子和小春很失望。

「啊！烤糊了啦！」小春看見這樣的情形苦著臉。

「時間調太久了，剛剛沒發現到。」京子看了一下時間後發現超過時間。

「只好下次再加油。」小花看見這樣的情形也很無奈。

「晚點趁不忙的時候再重做吧！不要灰心啦！」綱吉看見這樣的情形馬上安慰她們。

聽見綱吉的安慰京子等人沒多說什麼，只是收拾好東西後又繼續忙碌，等到不忙的時候他們又重新做餅乾，這次烤的時間拿捏的剛剛好，就是怕又烤糊了，綱吉看見這樣的情形微笑不多說什麼，只要京子她們開心就好。


	13. 13、惡作劇的芥末蛋糕

有時候綱吉會想要對骸惡作劇，這次心血來潮想要做一個小的惡作劇芥末蛋糕，不知道對方吃下去後會有什麼反應，她知道骸對於辣這種東西似乎沒有太大的感覺，嗆辣的東西骸總是會面不改色的吃下去。

因此綱吉興起了惡作劇的念頭，想要做一個芥末蛋糕，一個小小的芥末馬芬蛋糕，不知道骸吃下去會怎樣，會跟以往一樣面不改色還是說會有其他的表情，這點讓綱吉感到很期待。

其他人看見綱吉想要惡作劇的樣子沒有多說什麼，她想要幹嘛他們自然沒有權力過問那麼多，至於綱吉想要對誰惡作劇，他們的內心當中早已經有底，肯定是她身邊的枕邊人。

「小綱，妳怎麼突然想做芥末蛋糕？」京子看見這樣的情形好奇的問。

「心血來潮想要看骸吃下去的反應。」綱吉露出好看的笑容。

「這樣啊！」京子聽見綱吉這樣說也不多說什麼。

「誰叫骸的臉上老是沒什麼表情。」綱吉對於這點很介意。

「呵呵！」庫洛姆聽見綱吉說的話微笑。

「所以我要來整整他。」看見綱吉下定決心大家也不多說什麼。

「我想哥哥一定會被嚇到的。」庫洛姆笑笑的看著眼前的情況。

綱吉聽見庫洛姆說的話沒有多說什麼，只是笑笑的繼續做自己的事情，她想骸肯定是面無表情的把自己做的蛋糕給吃完，其他的表情肯定是又看不到，畢竟對骸來說吃嗆辣的東西不算什麼。

不過自己還是很想要看骸的表情，看看他吃下去到底會怎樣，到底是會被嗆到還是說依舊面無表情的把東西給吃完，只是單純的惡作劇讓她想要試試看，試試看骸的界線在哪裡。

當然綱吉是不會輕易的踏到對方的底線，交往那麼久的時間綱吉怎麼會不知道骸的底線在哪裡，自然不會去踏到他的底線，對方對於自己也是一樣，拿捏好分寸就不會踏到對方的底線。

「喔？芥末口味的瑪芬蛋糕？」骸看見綱吉拿給自己的蛋糕微笑的說。

「吃吃看嘛！看看好不好吃？」綱吉微笑的看著骸。

「這是妳的惡作劇嗎？我親愛的綱吉。」骸怎麼會不知道女友是什麼樣個性的人。

「嘛！你就算知道還是會吃下去，不是嗎？」綱吉怎麼會不了解骸是個什麼樣的人。

「呵呵！恭敬不如從命。」骸乖乖的吃下芥末口味的瑪芬蛋糕。

「好吃嗎？」綱吉看著骸的表情不知道要怎麼說。

「只要是妳做的都好吃。」骸跟綱吉想的一樣面無表情的把蛋糕給吃完。

「真討厭，骸跟我想的一樣，不會有任何的表情。」綱吉對此感到很失望。

聽見女友說的話骸笑笑的沒有多說什麼，看樣子女友只是想要惡作劇看看自己有什麼樣的表情，尤其是吃下這個芥末口味的蛋糕，可惜自己的表情對她來說還是跟以往一樣，綱吉自然會失望。

看見綱吉失望的樣子骸沒有多說什麼，只是把人拉到自己的懷裡抱著，現在的他只想要好好的抱著女友充電，其他的事情什麼都不想要去想，這樣的動作讓綱吉知道骸不太想要多說什麼，自然也不會刻意去開口問什麼。

骸肯定是工作太過勞累才會這樣，每次想要休息的時候一定會把綱吉抱在自己的懷裡，偷吃一點小豆腐以外就是充電，對此綱吉也不好多說什麼，她知道骸的工作要是忙起來真的很辛苦。

「我幫你泡一杯熱可可吧！」綱吉拍拍骸的手要他放開自己。

「好。」骸的聲音是那樣的疲累。

「工作辛苦了。」綱吉輕輕的在骸的額頭上落下一吻。

綱吉去後台幫骸泡了一杯熱可可，幸虧這時候的客人不多，要是剛剛那樣的情形被其他人看見自己肯定會害羞不已，這樣的親密動作綱吉總是不喜歡在人多的時候展現出來。

可惜對方不是這樣想，骸總是會不分場合拉著自己秀恩愛，讓大家知道他們是情侶，告訴那些想要接近他們的人說自己已經有伴侶，請不要來吵他們，其他人看見他們這樣也不好多說什麼。

只是其他人會不小心被他們兩人給閃到，他們兩人附近的空氣可以說是在冒粉紅色泡泡，大家看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，不得不說骸總是會刻意找空閒的時間做這樣宣示主權的動作。

「熱可可。」綱吉把熱可可拿到骸的面前。

「我果然還是比較喜歡吃巧克力蛋糕。」骸把綱吉拉到自己的懷裡後說出這句話。

「剛剛的芥末蛋糕不好吃嗎？」綱吉聽見骸這樣說捏捏他的臉頰。

「太辣了，偶爾惡作劇可以，可不能真的拿出來賣。」骸很清楚女友是不會把那種惡作劇蛋糕拿出來賣。

「那是我對你的惡作劇。」綱吉微笑的看著骸。

「呵呵，我當然知道。」骸可是很清楚綱吉的個性。

骸喜歡把綱吉抱在自己的懷裡，然後好好的和她一起聊天，只要可以和自己最寶貝的女友好好聊天，他自己的疲勞很快就會消除一大半，恢復可以工作的精神，這也是為什麼他很喜歡抱著自己最愛的人的原因。

綱吉從不會對於骸的動作說什麼，她知道骸需要好好的充電，看見他疲累的樣子自己也很捨不得，畢竟是自己最愛的人，說什麼都要想辦法讓他可以恢復精神，因此她總是會任由骸這樣做。

在某些時候綱吉可是會把骸寵上天的，這點骸當然也很清楚，然後會用自己的方式加倍疼寵她，看見她開心的樣子自己也會很高興，只要綱吉開心骸自然就會很高興。


	14. 14、完美的檸檬芝士蛋糕

檸檬芝士蛋糕是店裡很受歡迎的一項商品，但是要做出完美的檸檬芝士蛋糕需要耗費很多的時間，因此綱吉才會把這項商品變成限定商品，不然的話自己肯定會傷腦筋。

不過這個蛋糕真的很受到大家的歡迎，因此每次常常會供不應求，沒搶到的人會超級想要哭，開店的時候總是有許多訂單，超過一定的量綱吉就不繼續製作，熟客自然很清楚這件事。

偶爾也會有人來大鬧，看見這樣的情形會請其他人來把人趕出去，就算有人想要投訴也沒辦法，綱吉總是有辦法化解這些問題，是不會讓客人有機會亂說，真的解決不了的話她會請自家兄長們處理。

「今天檸檬芝士蛋糕的訂單好多喔！似乎會超過一定的量。」小春看著手上的訂單有些擔心的說著。

「會超過嗎？」綱吉聽見小春這樣說有些擔心。

「嗯！可能需要多做幾個，小綱妳可以嗎？」小春知道綱吉對於檸檬芝士蛋糕很要求。

「應該可以啦！別擔心。」綱吉看了一下之後決定開始動手。

小春看見這樣的情形知道檸檬芝士蛋糕已經滿單，如果還有電話打過來要訂購的話，她們會拒絕這些客人，綱吉只會準備一些來放在店裡面賣，基本上檸檬芝士蛋糕就是限量的商品。

偶爾有剩下或是綱吉有多做的話她們會有一些口福，骸今天沒有太多的事情所以過來幫忙自家女友，看見她正在製作檸檬芝士蛋糕的樣子微笑，檸檬芝士蛋糕可是他們咖啡館的賣點，同時也是限量商品。

骸沒有去打擾綱吉，反而去忙自己的事情，即使才剛開店就有一些客人陸續進入到店裡面，這時候其他人就要招呼這些客人，不然的話等下肯定會忙起來，尤其是吃飯的時候更是忙碌。

「咦？今天那位帥哥有來耶！」進入店裡的女客人看見骸馬上竊竊私語。

「可惜沒看到另外一位銀髮帥哥。」另外一位女客人覺得有點失望。

庫洛姆、小春、小花和京子聽見女客人說的話只是笑笑的，骸基本上不為所動沒有太大的感覺，只是專心的在忙自己的事情，想要來看帥哥的女客人很多，只是這件事情可說是可遇不可求。

綱吉把烤好的蛋糕拿出來，然後一一的包裝起來，把多餘的部分放入展示櫃當中的冰箱裡面，包裝好的蛋糕當然放入其他的冰箱裡，等客人來領取的時候再拿出來就可以。

看見檸檬芝士蛋糕的訂單很多綱吉不知道該高興還是該哭泣，雖然很困擾要製作那麼多的檸檬芝士蛋糕，但是在某些方面還是很高興可以擁有這麼多的訂單，表示說有很多人喜歡這個口味的蛋糕。

「您好，我有訂購檸檬芝士蛋糕。」一位女客人站在櫃台的前面告訴庫洛姆。

「好的，請告知您的名字，我確認後把蛋糕拿給您。」庫洛姆拿出訂單詢問著。

「敝姓宮下。」女客人告知自己的姓名，讓庫洛姆可以找到。

「請稍等一下。」庫洛姆確認過後進入後台拿出包裝好的蛋糕給女客人。

「好的。」女客人等待庫洛姆把蛋糕拿給自己。

「這是您的蛋糕，跟您確認一下，請早點享用，切勿放太久，如要隔日食用，請記得放在冰箱裡，加上咖啡收您XXX元。」庫洛姆細心的交代著。

「我會早點享用完畢的。」女客人笑笑的把錢給庫洛姆。

「這是找您的錢，別忘了您的蛋糕和咖啡。」庫洛姆微笑的把找的錢給女客人。

看見女客人開心的把蛋糕帶走的樣子綱吉微笑，然後又繼續做自己的事情，骸確定綱吉沒有太多的事情時，開始偷偷的騷擾她，對於骸的騷擾綱吉沒有多說什麼，反而開心的和他調情。

難得看見自家女友主動的樣子骸不多說什麼，只要不要太過分他們很喜歡用這樣的方式來培養感情，順便閃一下給其他人看，不過他們兩人只會偶爾這樣做，畢竟咖啡館的客人真的很多。

骸很喜歡和綱吉一起工作，只要自己沒有工作他都會過來和她一起工作，泡咖啡這種事情自己可是很拿手的，而且很多人很喜歡喝自己泡的咖啡，他更喜歡泡咖啡給自己的女友喝。

「檸檬芝士蛋糕有留我的份嗎？」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「你說呢？」綱吉微笑的看著骸。

「這個嘛！我想有。」骸怎麼會不知道綱吉的個性。

「等下你就知道。」綱吉打算賣個關子給骸。

看見這樣的情形骸沒有多說什麼，綱吉老是會故意賣關子，想要給自己一個驚喜，一個小小的驚喜，只要是自己喜歡吃的甜點綱吉總是會幫自己多留一份，至於什麼時候會多留給自己，那就要看綱吉的心情。

對此骸一點也不會在意那麼多，誰叫綱吉是那樣的調皮，這樣調皮可愛的女友骸真的很喜歡，對他來說不管什麼面向的綱吉都很可愛，自己可以接受綱吉的所有個性。

骸如願的吃到了檸檬芝士蛋糕，喜歡甜點的他最喜歡做的事情就是喝一杯咖啡或是熱可可品嚐綱吉親手做的蛋糕，檸檬芝士蛋糕每天都是限量，有時候綱吉會特意的幫自己留下一份，讓自己可以好好享用。

「今天限量的檸檬芝士蛋糕全部賣光了，包含展示櫃裡面的。」京子看見這樣的情形很高興。

「這就表示小綱親手做的蛋糕很好吃。」小花對此不會感到很意外。

聽見京子和小花說的話綱吉笑笑的沒有多說什麼，做蛋糕只是單純的興趣，也是因為這樣才想要開咖啡館，好在家裡的人沒有阻止她，讓她可以在日本開設一家寵物咖啡館。

同時她還遇到自己此生最愛的人，和骸的相遇她覺得是老天爺安排的，可以和骸相遇綱吉真的很感謝老天，因為和他相遇讓她知道自己可以遇到一位這樣好的人成為自己的伴侶，讓自己的後半生可以這樣幸福。


	15. 15、咖啡豆分辨教學

對於咖啡豆這種東西綱吉的確是不如骸，因此有時候骸會抽出時間來教導她，告訴她哪些咖啡豆要怎樣烘焙會比較好喝，綱吉很喜歡骸的親自教學，在他教導自己的時候會很認真的聽。

偶爾教導自家女友怎麼分辨咖啡豆是骸的興趣之一，他喜歡咖啡豆分辨教學，看見綱吉認真的神情讓他覺得很有成就感，這也是為什麼他喜歡親自教導綱吉的原因。

難得今天骸有空閒來幫忙綱吉，看見綱吉正在處理咖啡豆的樣子順便教導她分辨咖啡豆，看見這樣的情形綱吉當然很高興，有人可以教導自己分辨這些咖啡豆她也鬆了一口氣。

「需要幫忙嗎？」骸看見綱吉手忙腳亂的樣子微笑。

「我需要幫忙，骸。」綱吉看見骸可以來幫忙自己鬆了一口氣。

骸看見這樣的情形幫忙綱吉，順便教導她要怎樣分辨這些討人厭的咖啡豆，綱吉仔細的聽著骸的教學，然後考慮是否要照對方的意思去做，她知道骸的想法比自己還要多。

看見綱吉思考的樣子骸沒有多說什麼，只是慢慢的開始處理這些咖啡豆，他相信綱吉會告訴自己之後會怎樣做，不過他也知道綱吉有什麼樣的想法，自己根本不需要擔心太多。

等到綱吉想好之後她會好好的告訴骸要怎樣處理這些咖啡豆，對此綱吉比較尊重骸的想法，誰叫咖啡豆這種東西他比自己還要了解，根本不需要擔心他會處理不好。

「骸，請你幫忙處理吧！你看要怎樣烘焙還是怎樣我都沒意見。」綱吉決定讓這些咖啡豆由骸親手處理。

「好。」骸對此當然沒有太大的意見，他知道綱吉很尊重自己。

「骸果然懂的比我多，我果然還是知道的太少。」看見骸處理那些咖啡豆的樣子綱吉感嘆。

「呵呵！我也是大哥教導才會懂這麼多。」骸偷親綱吉的臉頰。

突然被骸親吻讓綱吉嚇到，沒想到對方會突然這樣親吻自己，看見綱吉臉紅的樣子骸微笑沒有多說什麼，只是專心的去做自己的事情，其他人早已經見怪不怪，誰叫骸很喜歡和綱吉一起放閃。

綱吉不打算理自己的男友，乾脆去招呼客人，要不是剛剛被偷襲綱吉不會這樣不高興，基本上綱吉也不會氣太久，骸知道她的個性自然也不會去多說什麼，每次自己故意這樣偷襲她的時候，綱吉總是會這樣。

只要骸做出這樣的動作來綱吉就會很害羞，看見綱吉害羞的樣子骸當然很喜歡，誰叫綱吉的表情是那樣的可愛，讓他很喜歡逗弄她，只是有時候會不小心讓她生氣。

「生氣了？」骸整理完所有的咖啡豆後把人拉到懷裡問。

「我哪有生氣。」綱吉否認自己有在生氣。

「妳臉紅的樣子真的很可愛。」骸喜歡看綱吉臉紅的樣子。

「你，討厭。」綱吉聽見骸這樣說很無奈。

「呵呵！誰叫妳在我的眼中是那樣的可愛。」骸喜歡綱吉這個人。

「最好啦！」綱吉臉紅的反駁。

在骸的眼中綱吉是那樣的可愛，至於是怎麼樣的可愛法，那就是只有骸知道的事情，其他人也別想從他的口中知道，況且骸也不會告訴其他人說自己的寶貝女友到底有多可愛。

所有的咖啡豆在骸的巧手之下處理完畢，同時他也一一分好，只要客人選擇自己想要喝的咖啡，他會拿出那些咖啡豆來處理，畢竟大家喜歡喝的咖啡都不太一樣，而且客人可以自己選擇想要的咖啡豆。

偶爾有些女客人會選擇自己想要喝的咖啡豆，或是選擇自己想要泡咖啡的方式，這點是這家店的營業方式，只要是熟客一定知道的事情，當然也是要時間上允許的時候才會這樣做。

「小綱，有客人需要一杯拿鐵。」京子笑笑的告訴綱吉。

「我來處理。」骸聽見京子說的話馬上接手過來。

「好。」綱吉放手讓骸去處理。

看見骸要親自處理綱吉沒有打擾他，反而去處理其他的事情，然後幫忙外場的人員，到了下午茶的時間客人總是很多，有時候綱吉必需要親自送餐點給客人，有時候骸也會去幫忙。

骸親自把咖啡拿給女客人，然後幫忙結帳，女客人看到骸不免臉紅，只要是熟客都會知道有時候骸會來幫忙，喜歡看帥哥的人總是可以一飽眼福，不過這僅僅只是偶爾。

他親自出馬的時候會讓女客人臉紅，京子她們看見這樣的情形知道又有人被骸影響到，誰叫骸真的是一位帥哥，看見這樣的帥哥哪位女性不會心動，只要是女性大多都會心動。

「哎呀！骸果然是超級放電機。」小花看見這樣的情形微笑的說。

「真的是這樣呢！」京子很同意好友的話。

「嘛！我覺得小綱也差不多。」小春對於想要追求綱吉的人不知道要說什麼。

「呵呵！所以他們兩人才配嘛！」庫洛姆知道骸和綱吉真的很配。

骸和綱吉沒有注意到她們談論的話題，只是和山本討論說要開什麼新的菜單，山本最近想要研發一些新的菜色，所以正在和骸、綱吉討論這件事，自然沒有注意到女孩子們的話題。

山本的父親是壽司師傅，因此他習慣用日式料理，店裡的菜單上的菜色很少有西方的料理，如果需要西式料理的話大多都會是讓綱吉去做，或是由其他女孩子幫忙，這點大家沒有太大的意見。

山本要開發新的菜色骸和綱吉當然沒有太大的意見，認為多一些新的菜色會讓大家喜歡，這也是為什麼他們很贊成山本研發新的菜色，只是他們三個現在要好好的討論要開發什麼樣的好菜色。


	16. 16、屬於你的拼配豆

骸有屬於一套綱吉的拼配豆，當然他相信綱吉也會準備屬於自己的拼配豆，那是他們為了對方而挑選的咖啡豆，研磨出來的咖啡只有對方可以喝，除了對方之外他們是不會泡給其他人喝。

今天又是喝咖啡的好日子，骸把屬於綱吉的拼配豆拿出來研磨，打算等下泡咖啡給綱吉喝，那是屬於自己給她的愛心拿鐵咖啡，也是專於綱吉的咖啡，這可是他精心的傑作。

「來，這是妳的咖啡。」骸把自己剛剛泡的咖啡給綱吉。

「謝謝。」可以喝到骸親手泡的咖啡綱吉很高興。

綱吉知道骸有屬自己的拼配豆，那是屬於自己的拼配豆，當然自己也有幫他準備，偶爾在他來工作的時候會泡藍山給他喝那杯藍山就是自己幫忙配的拼配豆，只屬於骸的拼配豆。

看見女友開心的喝著咖啡的樣子微笑，骸喜歡看女友開心的樣子，而且是喝著自己配給他的拼配豆，那杯有屬於自己的愛心，才會讓綱吉喝的那樣開心，充滿自己的愛心咖啡。

有時候會有些女性想要請骸幫自己弄一些拼配豆泡咖啡，不過這點他大多都會拒絕，對他來說沒有幾個人可以讓他親自搭配拼配豆，畢竟對他來說綱吉才是自己最重要的人。

「果然有骸在的時候咖啡的銷量會比較多，而且會有比較多的女性。」綱吉看見店裡的情況緩緩的說出這句話。

「嘛！獄寺來幫忙的時候也是一樣，大家都喜歡看帥哥。」京子笑笑的看著這樣的情況。

「也有很多男性顧客來看我們的女服務生。」綱吉怎麼會不知道有些男性是為了來看她們而進入店裡。

「可惜我們都有男友，只能拒絕他們的說。」京子很清楚大家都各自有屬於自己的男朋友。

「就算沒有我也會拒絕，不然會很傷腦筋。」綱吉對於男性顧客還是有顧忌。

「說的也是呢！」京子笑笑的把簡餐端給客人。

骸聽見她們談話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，想要騷擾這邊的女服務生都會被山本趕出去，這點一點也不需要擔心，畢竟綱吉是不會讓店裡的女服務生受到任何的傷害。

山本會被邀請過來不僅僅只是他只是廚師而已，也是因為他本身有學劍道，要是遇到麻煩的客人可以請山本出馬，讓他們知道這家店的人是不好惹，而且綱吉的兄長們為了避免這樣的情形發生也會派人來處理。

Giotto是絕對不會讓妹妹受到任何的傷害，有時候XANXUS會過來看看綱吉，每次他出現的時候會讓想要追求綱吉的人打退堂鼓，大家對此沒有多說什麼，自然各自會有自己的自保方式。

「哥哥，6號桌要一杯拿鐵。」庫洛姆告訴骸之後去把其他東西給拿出來。

「好。」骸聽見庫洛姆說的話馬上開始動作。

「庫洛姆，不要忘記從冰箱裡面拿小布丁出來。」綱吉看見單子上面的點單告訴庫洛姆。

「啊！差點忘記了。」庫洛姆聽見綱吉說的話馬上從冰箱中拿出小布丁。

「要小心一點，小點心很容易遺忘。」小花拍拍庫洛姆的肩膀。

庫洛姆很感謝其他人這樣體諒自己，有時候忙碌起來的時候總是會不小心東忘西忘，看見這樣的情形大多大家都會體諒，綱吉從沒有要求過庫洛姆那麼多，畢竟對她來說不需要刻意要求太多。

骸看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，有時候庫洛姆會有一點小迷糊，這點他和兄長都清楚，只是他們不會刻意去苛求那麼多，誰叫庫洛姆是他們家最寶貝的小妹，說什麼都要好好的疼愛。

綱吉趁此機會弄了屬於骸的拼配豆的藍山咖啡，她相信等下骸喝到這杯咖啡一定會很高興，自己一點也不需要太過擔心，她知道骸很喜歡喝自己親手泡的咖啡，尤其是屬於他的拼配豆。

「來，藍山咖啡。」綱吉把泡好的咖啡拿給骸。

「謝謝。」能夠喝到綱吉親手泡的咖啡骸很高興。

「有特殊的配方喔！」綱吉笑笑的看著骸。

「呵呵！我知道。」骸當然很清楚綱吉所說的配方是什麼。

就像綱吉知道骸泡給自己的咖啡是有特殊的配方是一樣的道哩，骸怎麼會不知道綱吉的配方是什麼，這是屬於他們兩人的特殊拼配豆，而且還是屬於對方的拼配豆，因此喝起來是那樣的好喝。

這個特殊的配方是不會給其他人，配給其他人的拼配豆不是這個配方，即使有人想要用這樣的配方他們也不會配給其他人喝，所以當有客人來要求的話他們也會拒絕對方。

識相的客人是絕對不會說出這樣的要求，就算真的想要跟骸或是綱吉要求的話，他們一定會拒絕，絕對不會讓客人喝到這樣的配方，如果不小心讓客人喝到的話，他們一定會改配方。

「小綱的配方都不告訴其他人呢！」京子看見綱吉泡好咖啡給骸喝的樣子說出這句話。

「呵呵！因為那是屬於他們兩人的專屬配方。」小花當然很清楚骸和綱吉的意思。

「有時候真的很羨慕他們兩個呢！」小春看見這樣的情形有些羨慕。

「誰叫他們兩人的感情很好。」庫洛姆很高興兄長有這樣好的一個女友。

骸和綱吉在咖啡上面有屬於自己的配方，而且還有專屬對方的配方，這個配方絕對不會流露出去，一定會好好的保管好，只會讓對方喝到那個配方，對於其他人他們總是有其他的配方。

只要是屬於對方的配方他們是不會外流，至於這杯咖啡會有多麼好喝，那只有他們兩人知道，只有喝的人知曉那杯咖啡有多麼的好喝，只會從他們的臉上看到喝下那杯咖啡後的微笑。


	17. 17、必須自己磨豆子的客人

理包恩是很愛喝咖啡的人，知道綱吉有開咖啡店的時候會常常來報到，偶爾會要綱吉讓他自己磨豆子，對此綱吉沒有意見，畢竟是自己最喜歡的叔叔，綱吉不會去拒絕。

即使是換到骸站崗也是會讓理包恩自己去磨豆子，畢竟那是綱吉給予理包恩的權利，骸是不會去剝奪這項權利的，況且也沒有人有膽去反抗理包恩，至少就某些方面來說是這樣。

理包恩進入寵物咖啡館，看到骸正在後台泡咖啡，綱吉正在前台忙碌，對此他沒有太大的感覺，沒有看到他們兩人自己才會覺得奇怪，京子看到理包恩想要招呼他，但是理包恩卻揮揮手說不用。

「啊！理包恩叔叔，你來啦！」綱吉看見理包恩進入咖啡店的樣子微笑。

「有時間可以讓我自己磨咖啡嗎？」理包恩笑笑的問著綱吉。

「請。」骸看見理包恩沒有多說什麼。

「小子，算你識相。」理包恩進入後台研磨自己的咖啡。

骸和綱吉聽見理包恩說的話笑笑的沒有多說什麼，繼續去忙自己的事情，畢竟現在客人很多，手上的動作不能停下來，理包恩說的話她們自然沒有多說什麼，他們也不在意。

況且理包恩進入後台也不會造成他們的困擾，骸依舊有辦法做自己的事情，可以把所有的事情做好，一點也不需要擔心，加上理包恩又常常來報到，他們早已經習慣。

看見理包恩來就知道藍波肯定是在附近上課，不然的話理包恩絕對不會刻意來這裡喝咖啡，上次差點讓自己最愛的人離開自己，理包恩對於藍波的管控更是多，好在藍波沒有太在意，不然肯定又要吵架。

「小綱！我要吃甜點！」藍波進入寵物咖啡館馬上大叫。

「好。」綱吉看見這樣的情形笑笑的說著。

「理包恩又要自己研磨豆子喔！」藍波看見後台的理包恩不知道要說什麼。

「嘛！你知道理包恩叔叔有自己的堅持嘛！」綱吉對此不以為意。

「骸泡的咖啡已經很好喝，理包恩很的很囉唆。」藍波嘟著嘴抱怨著。

「他就是這樣，你又不是不知道理包恩叔叔的個性。」綱吉聽見藍波的抱怨笑笑的看著他。

藍波很喜歡坐在吧台的位子上和綱吉聊天，會有這樣的位子也是只有熟人敢坐下來，要不就是想要追求這裡的人才會坐在這個位子，不過這裡沒有幾個人會坐，綱吉對於很少人坐沒有太大的意見。

綱吉把甜點和熱可可拿給藍波，看見對方吃的很開心、喝的很開心的樣子微笑，理包恩當然有聽見藍波的抱怨，不過對他的抱怨沒有多說什麼，自家戀人是什麼樣的人他很清楚，自然不會去多說什麼。

研磨好豆子的理包恩讓骸幫自己泡咖啡，然後自己走到藍波的身邊和他坐在一起，綱吉看見這樣的情形拿出理包恩習慣吃的東西給他，也順便請山本做一些簡餐給他們吃。

「山本今天弄的簡餐好好吃。」藍波開心的把所有的餐點都吃完。

「其他天的就不好吃？」理包恩聽見藍波的話不知道要說什麼。

「每次吃都很好吃啦！理包恩不要抓我的語病。」藍波知道理包恩很喜歡抓自己的語病。

「不抓你的語病你怎麼會改進，功課老是不如人還敢說。」理包恩對於藍波總是很嚴格。

「理包恩，你很討厭耶！我想要和小綱說話。」藍波就是不喜歡理包恩老是糾正自己。

「讓你和小綱說話，沒看到人家很忙嗎？店裡的客人很多。」理包恩的語氣聽起來是那樣的冷。

藍波聽見理包恩說的話乖乖的閉嘴，綱吉看見這樣的情形微笑沒多說什麼，他們兩人很喜歡這樣鬥嘴，她早已經習慣這樣的情形，其他的客人也不會在意那麼多，誰叫理包恩和藍波很受大家的歡迎。

寵物咖啡店因為是主打寵物的咖啡館，所以很多女性很喜歡來這裡用餐，加上這裡偶而時不時的可以看見帥哥，更是受到很多的女客人歡迎，因此今天可以看見理包恩和藍波鬥嘴更是開心。

只要有帥哥可以看女性客人自然不會在意那麼多，綱吉只要他們不打擾其他的客人自然就不會去阻止那麼多，京子、小春、小花、庫洛姆看見這樣的情形也笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「咖啡。」骸把咖啡拿給理包恩。

「臭小子，你的禮貌在哪裡？」理包恩對於骸的態度有些皺眉。

「對於以前的教授不需要太過好，禮貌什麼的早在畢業以後就沒了。」骸微笑的告訴理包恩。

「臭小子，看樣子我以前對你太好了，讓你現在對我是這個態度。」理包恩怎麼會不知道自己的學生是怎樣的人。

「呵！誰叫教授您讓我記恨那麼久呢！」骸對理包恩會說這種話一點也不意外。

「臭小子就是臭小子。」理包恩把骸的話當成是自己的讚美。

理包恩是一位大學教授，很受學生的歡迎，因此能夠修到他的課的人算是幸運，因為他教出來的學生大多都很有出席，骸和綱吉自然也是理包恩的學生，只是他們兩人不是同一屆的學生。

不過綱吉和理包恩的關係還有一層，是因為家光的關係，理包恩是家光的好朋友，而且綱吉的兄弟姊妹都有被理包恩教導過，所以他們都很尊敬理包恩，藍波也是理包恩的學生，後來成為戀人。

了解理包恩的人反而不意外他和藍波在一起，誰叫他們知道理包恩已經注意藍波很久，看見理包恩找到自己的幸福其他人當然很開心，誰叫理包恩總是讓人傷腦筋，無法讓人放心。


	18. 18、不停換同伴的客人

魯斯里亞發現到最近身邊的女性朋友很喜歡去街上的某一家咖啡店，聽說是一家寵物咖啡店，那家咖啡店很受到女性朋友歡迎，而且聽說自己的朋友之一的了平的妹妹也在那邊打工。

有許多朋友的魯斯里亞總是會帶不一樣的朋友一起過去，今天他就請了平帶自己過去看看，想要看看自家身邊女性的朋友說的那家店是否可以讓自己滿意，畢竟他很少會看到自己的女性朋友那麼喜歡那家店。

了平對於魯斯里亞想要去寵物咖啡店沒有太大的意見，和他一起過去可以順便看看自己的妹妹京子，京子很喜歡在那邊工作，聽說店長是很好的人，當然自己的女朋友黑川花也在那邊和京子一起打工。

「歡迎光臨，咦？哥哥！」京子看見了平帶朋友來很訝異。

「啊！京子，我帶魯斯里亞來過來看看，他說想要看看這家店為什麼很受女性朋友歡迎。」了平看見妹妹很開心。

「這樣啊！我帶你們去座位那邊。」京子聽見了平的理由笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「了平，那就是你的妹妹？真可愛啊！」魯斯里亞看見京子的樣子開心的說。

「是啊！這家店的東西很好吃，魯斯里亞你看看想要吃什麼，這餐我請！」了平對於朋友是那樣的大方。

「哎呀！這樣我會很不好意思呢！」魯斯里亞有些不好意思的說著。

「這沒什麼的！我們是好朋友嘛！」了平真的很喜歡魯斯里亞這個朋友。

「那我就不客氣啦！」魯斯里亞開心的看著菜單。

魯斯里亞看著菜單上的東西有些不知道要怎麼樣下手，聽從了平的建議點了幾樣不錯吃的食物，等著餐點上桌的時間他們倆人開心的聊天，京子看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

小花看見了平來也沒有說什麼，只是簡單的打個招呼，然後繼續去忙自己的事情，畢竟店裡每天的生意都很好，往往讓她們抽不開身來，好在今天獄寺有來幫忙，不然的話大概又會手忙腳亂。

庫洛姆把他們的餐點送上桌，了平和魯斯里亞看見好吃的餐點開心的吃了起來，魯斯里亞沒想到這家店的餐點會這麼好吃，讓人會想要一口接一口的吃著，甜點也很合他的胃口。

「這家店的東西真的很好吃，怪不得她們很喜歡來這家店。」魯斯里亞總算懂為什麼自己身邊的女性朋友會很喜歡這家店。

「東西的確是很好吃，但是這家店的招牌不只是餐點而已，還有可愛的小動物。」了平細心的幫魯斯里亞介紹。

魯斯里亞這才注意到這家店有幾隻可愛的小貓、小狗，同時還有其他可愛的小動物，怪不得來這家店的女性會很多，看見許多女性開心的幫那些小動物拍照的樣子，魯斯里亞懂了。

只是了平沒有告訴魯斯里亞這邊偶爾還有帥哥出沒，這更是吸引女性的一點，今天看見獄寺來幫忙，骸似乎也有來幫忙的樣子，有時候客人之間也可以看到綱吉認識的男性朋友，也是女性眼中的帥哥。

京子知道自家兄長每次都會帶不停的同伴過來消費，今天看見他帶著魯斯里亞過來很訝異，魯斯里亞是了平最新交到的朋友，至於是什麼時候成為朋友的京子倒是沒去注意到。

「這是兩位的飲料。」綱吉親自把飲料端過去。

「謝謝。」了平很高興可以喝到自己喜歡的飲料。

「咦？這不是小綱吉嗎？」魯斯里亞看見綱吉很訝異。

「啊！魯斯里亞，好久不見。」綱吉看見熟人微笑。

「原來魯斯里亞你認識京子打工的店長啊！」了平看見這樣的情形不怎麼訝異。

「嘛！我在小綱吉的哥哥的底下工作，當然認識小綱吉。」魯斯里亞是XANXUS的工作夥伴。

「澤田認識的人真多！」了平對此沒有太大的想法。

魯斯里亞只是沒有告訴了平自己是在保鑣公司上班，XANXUS接手彭哥列公司底下的保鑣子公司，魯斯里亞是在裡面工作的員工，史庫瓦羅和貝爾也是一樣，是負責大公司的保鑣工作，當然有時候也會接政府的工作。

彭哥列是一家很大的公司，總公司在義大利，綱吉的兄弟姊妹各自接手不同的工作，因為家族事業跨足很多領域，當然也有幾位兄長也有發展自己喜歡的副業，和自己一樣開咖啡店，不過主業還是家族事業就是。

本來日本的分公司是要綱吉接手，但是她不願意去接手，Giotto以及其他兄弟姐妹商量過後決定讓綱吉自己去創業，日本分公司的事情由Giotto和Sivnora來打理，不過大多的時候是由雨月和G也就是加特林管理。

畢竟Giotto要處理義大利總公司的事情，尤其是家光和奈奈去度蜜月的時候就要處理，身為長子的Giotto很樂意接受這些工作，一點也不介意要管理家族事業，反正兄弟姐妹大家也會一起幫忙。

「這家店是小綱吉開的，怪不得會那麼受歡迎。」魯斯里亞知道身邊的女性真的很喜歡來這家店。

「呵呵！謝謝。」綱吉聽見魯斯里亞說的話很開心。

「我朋友他們也很喜歡，澤田妳真的很厲害！」了平真的很喜歡這家店。

「感謝兩位的稱讚，希望你們用餐愉快！」綱吉很高興他們喜歡在這裡用餐。

京子和小花看見這樣的情形微笑，自從了平知道妹妹和女友在這裡打工之後，每次都會帶同伴過來吃東西，當然每次來都會換不同的同伴，告訴身邊的朋友這家咖啡店有多麼的不錯。

這樣的宣傳方式讓咖啡館的生意更好，對此京子和小花當然很感謝了平，看見每次過來的客人都很喜歡這家店，喜歡到這裡吃東西和喝飲料，享受這裡的氣氛，這是綱吉最感謝的事情。

只要看見大家開心的笑容綱吉自然會很開心，對此會有很大的成就感，她很喜歡和客人們聊天，偶爾遇到熟人更是會開心，因此對於這家店綱吉會這樣用心經營也是這樣。


	19. 19、包場的party

「大哥說這天要包場，哥哥姐姐他們都要來，要公休一天嗎？」綱吉看著Giotto告訴自己的日期很傷腦筋。

「我們這邊是商業區，假日客人並不多，所以公休一天給小綱你們包場沒問題。」小花看了一下日期後告訴綱吉。

「這樣說是沒錯啦！但是，是我們的家族聚會，卻要讓你們加班我很不好意思。」綱吉有些不好意思的說著。

「沒關係的！我哥他們也會過來，幫忙不是什麼大不了的事情。」山本拍拍綱吉的肩膀。

「對啊！我們可以趁此機會認識小綱的家人。」京子笑笑的說著。

「沒錯！下次多給我們幾天假日當報酬就好。」小春一臉興奮的樣子讓綱吉真不知道要說什麼。

「下次可以改成周休二日了，綱吉姐姐。」庫洛姆聽見大家說的話微笑。

「我會好好研究、研究的。」綱吉的確是有這樣的想法。

綱吉的確是有在考慮要不要周休二日，畢竟自己的店剛好是在商業區，假日過來的客人並不多，只有偶爾心血來潮過來的學生而已，除了慕名而來的學生以外，就剩下假日會加班的上班族而已，客人是真的不多。

店裡的假日大多都會選擇客人不多的時候休息，以及正常放假的日子一定會休息，除此之外她們大多周末都會開店，慕名而來的學生很多都會趁放學的時間過來，因此綱吉才會有這樣的打算。

只是這件事情她還在思考，想要和骸以及所有的工作人員商量看看，畢竟休假日她還是喜歡和大家商量過後再來決定，服務業怎麼說都沒有什麼休假日，可綱吉不想要讓大家這麼辛苦。

Giotto聽見妹妹答應自己之後，馬上連絡大家讓他們攜家帶眷過來綱吉的寵物咖啡館，Sivnora、維多、Simora、Fabio、Daniela、Timoteo、XANXUS、史庫瓦羅等人一起過來。

「四哥、五哥，好久不見！」綱吉看見好久不見的兄長們很高興。

「我們家小綱越來越漂亮了。」老四看見自己最寶貝的小妹當然很高興。

「嗯！那臭小子沒欺負妳就好。」老五對於骸頗有意見。

「骸才不會欺負我呢！五哥。」綱吉聽見老五的話馬上抗議。

「老五是擔心妳。」老三維多聽見小妹說的話苦笑。

「三哥。」綱吉用力擁抱維多。

「妳可是我們的寶貝，誰要是欺負妳，我們可是會好好揍他的。」Simora，綱吉的六哥說出這句話。

「而且我們會擔心妳被欺負。」Fabio，綱吉的七哥摸摸她的頭。

「六哥和七哥擔心太多了。」綱吉嘟著嘴看著兩位兄長。

骸第一次看見綱吉的家人，當然自家兄長斯佩德也有過來，更不用說山本的兄長，雲雀和阿諾德以及迪諾也有過來，獄寺和姐姐碧洋淇跟著加特林（G）一起過來，藍寶、藍波這對兄弟自然也會出現。

京子的兄長除了了平以外還有一位叫做納克爾的兄長，自然也會跟著一起參加這場聚會，小春看見這麼多人很訝異，小花反而沒有太大的感覺，她知道京子和綱吉的兄弟姊妹人都很好。

對於今天有這麼多人他們幾個開始準備料理和飲料，甜點部分當然也有準備，今天可是包場的派對，材料什麼都已經準備好，要朝帶這麼多人大家需要多花一點心思，好在各自的喜好都很清楚，不需要擔心那麼多。

綱吉對於兄弟姐妹的喜好多少有些清楚，小時候她會去觀察大家喜歡吃什麼，因此弄出大家喜歡吃的東西並不難，而且不管自己做什麼大家都會乖乖的吃完，這點綱吉一點也不擔心。

「今天的餐點做好了，大家請慢用！」綱吉把所有的餐點端上桌。

「呵呵，我們可是很期待呢！」Daniela笑笑的說著。

「小綱的手藝真的很好呢！」Timoteo知道妻子很喜歡吃綱吉的手藝。

「手藝和老媽越來越像了。」XANXUS總是有這樣的感覺。

「看起來真不錯。」史庫瓦羅對此很期待。

「這是大家點的咖啡，請慢用！」京子把大家點的飲料給端上桌。

細心的京子把大家的咖啡放在點的人的面前，看見這樣的情形綱吉微笑，京子總是這樣的細心，Giotto看見這樣的情形點頭，對於綱吉招募過來的服務生評價真的很高。

由於黑川花和三浦春不是相關的關係人，所以當忙碌完畢之後她們兩人準備去逛街，打算是趁著空檔到附近逛一下，讓其他人可以好好的聚餐，綱吉對此當然沒有特別的意見，自然會答應她們的要求。

大家開心的聚在一起聊天，綱吉好久沒有和其他的兄弟姊妹聚在一起，畢竟很多時候大家都分居各地，能夠聚在一起的時間真的不多，因此今天可以聚在一起和大家一起開心的吃飯她當然會很高興。

骸看見綱吉開心的樣子沒有多說什麼，不過這次可以趁此機會看見綱吉的所有兄弟姊妹也不錯，連很少見的其他兄長都看到真的很不錯，但是他們對自己多少有些敵意。

「骸，別在意啦！哥哥他們沒有惡意的。」綱吉知道骸多少有些不自在。

「有點坐如針氈。」骸不知道要怎麼說自己的感覺。

「嘛！他們很保護我，所以才……」綱吉不知道該說什麼才好。

「我知道。」骸當然知道綱吉是個被保護的很好的孩子。

綱吉看見這樣的情形苦笑，她知道自家兄長們對於骸多少有點意見，因為Giotto已經答應她和骸交往，自然不會多說什麼，誰叫家裡有話語權的人是Giotto，只要他答應其他人都不能有意見。


	20. 20、不靠譜的服務生

因為如此綱吉的其他兄長即使不高興也不能多說什麼，Giotto對此很滿意，知道大家不會隨意出手，不然自己是真的要傷腦筋，誰叫這些兄弟都有自己的脾氣，有點難搞。

大家吃的差不多的樣子後，京子、庫洛姆以及綱吉起身去拿甜點，斯佩德對於自家小妹不知道要說什麼，他知道庫洛姆的個性多少有點不靠譜，只希望她沒有帶給大家麻煩。

「小綱吉，庫洛姆那孩子有點不靠譜，可能要請妳多包容她。」斯佩德對於小妹的個性不知道要怎麼說。

「庫洛姆很好，沒有那樣不靠譜啦！」綱吉真的很喜歡庫洛姆。

「大哥怎麼這樣，好像我就會帶給大家麻煩似的。」庫洛姆嘟著嘴和斯佩德抱怨。

「誰叫妳的個性讓人傷腦筋，我還怕妳在這裡打工老是出錯。」斯佩德捏捏庫洛姆的臉蛋。

「只有一兩次，我有進步了！」庫洛姆馬上和斯佩德抗議。

骸看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，自家大哥老是擔心那麼多，誰叫他們家最寶貝的庫洛姆要出來打工的時候，斯佩德幾乎可以說是擔心不已，差點讓阿諾德把人給丟出去。

不過看庫洛姆忙碌的樣子骸知道她已經很適應這裡的工作，斯佩德就是擔心那麼多才會這樣說，畢竟她是家裡最寶貝的孩子，或多或少都會擔心她，這點骸當然很清楚。

看見庫洛姆有所成長他們自然放心許多，誰叫庫洛姆是他們最疼愛的小妹，自然會希望她有所成長，斯佩德和骸看見庫洛母能夠有所成長當然是很高興，知道她可以獨立不需要依靠他們倆人。

「大哥，庫洛姆已經有所進步，而且出錯部分少了很多，不需要太過擔心。」骸知道斯佩德多少還是會擔心。

「我當然知道，身為大哥我還是會擔心。」斯佩德怎麼會不知道妹妹成長許多。

「擔心太多小心她無法獨立。」Giotto知道其實就某些方面來說斯佩德很溺愛庫洛姆。

「你不能說我，你自己也是一樣，Giotto。」斯佩德怎麼會不知道Giotto多麼的疼愛綱吉。

綱吉和庫洛姆聽見兩位兄長說的話笑笑的沒有多說什麼，黑川花和三浦春逛街回來後看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，京子開心的和他們打招呼，其他人繼續做自己的事情。

需要加點飲料或是甜點等東西的話，小花和小春馬上去幫他們準備，Daniela想多吃一點甜點和喝一些新鮮飲料，因此麻煩小花和小春去準備，聽見Daniela的話她們馬上去準備。

「小姑娘們，不好意思，可以幫我準備新鮮的柳橙汁，和一塊提拉米蘇，可以嗎？」Daniela告訴小花和小春。

「當然！沒問題，姐姐請稍等！」小春很有活力的告訴Daniela。

「我們馬上去準備。」小花進入後台準備Daniela要的東西。

看見綱吉走不了當然是小花和小春去準備，這些小事情她們可以處理好，不需要綱吉親自出馬，即使是要準備簡餐她們也有辦法準備，但是要泡咖啡可能就沒有辦法，需要綱吉或是骸去處理。

畢竟泡咖啡這部分她們這些女生雖然有學過，可是不知道為什麼泡出來的咖啡沒有骸或是綱吉那樣好喝，因此泡咖啡的部分一定是請綱吉或是骸去處理，其他的飲料或是甜點她們可以準備。

新鮮的柳橙汁和提拉米蘇準備好之後，小花幫忙端過去給Daniela，小春則是在收拾善後，她們的習慣是用好東西之後一定要收拾乾淨，順便清點一下甜點是否夠吃。

「甜點需要多做嗎？」小春清點蛋糕類的甜點後有些傷腦筋。

「小春，怎麼了嗎？」京子看見小春正在傷腦筋的樣子問。

「這些甜點夠大家吃嗎？展示櫃裡面的甜點沒有很多耶！京子。」小春對此感到很傷腦筋。

「夠吃的，哥哥們他們不吃甜點，只有Daniela姐姐和碧洋琪姐姐比較喜歡。」京子笑笑的告訴小春。

「是嗎？這樣就太好了。」小春聽見京子說的話鬆了一口氣。

「京子，我要檸檬芝士蛋糕一個。」碧洋琪告訴京子。

「好。」京子點頭表示自己知道。

「給，拿去給碧洋琪姐姐吧！」小春馬上把檸檬芝士蛋糕拿出來給京子。

京子馬上把檸檬芝士蛋糕拿給碧洋琪，大家開心的聊天吃飯，氣氛非常的平和，看見大家開心的吃著這些餐點綱吉當然很高興，畢竟大家很少聚在一起，能夠聚在一起聊天自然會很高興。

小春和小花看見這樣的情形微笑，聽著他們這些人的談話覺得很好玩，偶爾碧洋琪和Daniela會過來和她們一起聊天，女孩子們聚在一起總是容易聊天，綱吉也會和京子等人一起聊天。

男人聊天的內容總是讓人覺得僵硬，畢竟不是公事上面的事情要不就是一些讓人聽不懂的話，女人自然會聚在一起聊天，不管什麼事情都可以聊的女性一點也不擔心沒有話題可聊。

「我果然還是喜歡和大家聚在一起。」綱吉笑笑的告訴骸。

「妳喜歡就好。」骸趁大家不注意的時候親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「小心被哥哥們打。」綱吉笑笑的在骸的耳邊說。

「被打我也願意。」骸把人拉到自己的懷裡。

骸相信自己現在的動作不會被其他人打，誰叫綱吉已經是自己的寶貝女友，綱吉的兄長們即使不滿也不能對自己做什麼，況且綱吉也不會讓自己受到傷害，根本不需要太過擔心。


	21. 21、BOSS和店長

綱吉知道寵物咖啡館有一半的股權是在Giotto的手上，所以Giotto可以說是這家店的大BOSS，自己身為這家店的店長有義務要好好的經營這家店，只是沒有人知道這家店有隱藏的BOSS。

黑川花和三浦春知道Giotto是這家店的大BOSS，偶爾會看見他過來找綱吉，每次看見他們兄妹開心聊天的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼，因為那時候的綱吉看起來是那樣的幸福。

「大哥果然是大BOSS，很多事情都需要他決定。」綱吉知道Giotto有多麼的忙。

「我也是妳這家店的BOSS。」Giotto把自己最愛的妹妹抱在懷裡。

「我很感謝大哥答應讓我開這家店。」綱吉真的很感謝Giotto願意答應自己。

「因為我想讓妳自己出來闖闖看。」Giotto摸摸小妹的臉頰。

「大哥你最好了，我最愛你了。」聽見Giotto說的話綱吉馬上擁抱他。

「妳這樣說，Sivnora會吃醋。」Giotto非常的疼愛自家小妹。

Sivnora聽見他們的對話不以為然，家裡都很清楚Giotto非常的疼愛綱吉，每個人疼愛綱吉的方式不一樣，Giotto的疼愛方式是會幫忙綱吉的一切，才會幫忙她開這家咖啡館。

其他兄弟姊妹看見這樣的情形微笑，誰叫綱吉是家裡最小的孩子，又是個女娃兒，大家才會這樣的疼愛，希望她可以過得很好，現在看見她開心的、幸福的樣子當然很放心。

骸會在她的身邊照顧她，有這樣好的戀人在綱吉的身邊照顧她，他們這些兄弟姐妹就不需要擔心太多，但是要是骸敢讓綱吉受到任何的一絲委屈的話，他們這些兄弟姐妹一定會殺過來痛扁骸。

「對了，大哥，為什麼你會同意我和骸交往？」綱吉突然想到這件事，開口問Giotto。

「那小子很照顧妳，把妳捧在手心裡寵，自然會答應你們交往。」Giotto很清楚骸有多寵自己的妹妹。

「骸人真的很好，我很喜歡他。」綱吉知道自己的男友有多麼的好。

「我知道。」Giotto很清楚綱吉有多麼的喜歡骸。

Giotto就是看在骸很疼愛綱吉的份上才沒有找他的麻煩，不過其他的兄弟們就不一定，當初自己把綱吉已經有交往對像這件事告訴其他人，接到消息的人差點沒有暴動，XANXUS反而是例外。

甚至有人說哪家的小子把他們最寶貝妹妹給拐走，知道是骸的時候有幾個人已經是磨刀霍霍準備殺過來日本，Giotto看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，如果不是Sivnora幫自己壓下來的話，Giotto真的會很傷腦筋。

當初綱吉出生的時候，他們幾個兄弟集體衝到病房裡面看他們的小妹，只有Daniela慢慢的走過去，然後把他們這些兄弟甩到旁邊去，搶到第一個看到這位可愛的小妹。

「妳出生的時候家裡可是暴動呢！」Giotto想起很久以前的事情。

「姐姐說她直接把哥哥你們扔出去，搶到第一個看我。」綱吉還記得Daniela告訴自己的話。

「誰叫她那天的氣勢看起來是要去打架似的，讓大家無法說什麼，馬上讓位給她。」Giotto一直記得Daniela當天的表情。

「姐姐果然是大家的剋星。」綱吉只有這個感想。

「妳是我們的寶貝，我們希望妳可以過的很好。」Giotto知道妹妹已經在慢慢的長大。

「我有你們和骸，所以我過得很好，而且我真的很幸福。」綱吉用力的擁抱自己最愛的兄長。

Giotto聽見綱吉說的話微笑，看見自家小妹開心的笑容，Giotto知道她真的很幸福，有他們這些兄弟的呵護，有骸的保護，綱吉一定會過的很幸福，而且是比他們想像的還要幸福。

聚會結束後大家各自回家去，離開前綱吉一個、一個的擁抱自己最愛的兄弟姊妹，兄長們的溫暖擁抱是讓她感覺最幸福的事情，唯一的姐姐也是那樣的疼愛她，綱吉覺得自己真的很幸福。

和他們分開綱吉當然會不捨，可是她知道大家都有自己的事情要處理，能夠聚在一起的時間真的不多，但是她還是會很感謝老天讓他們有時間可以聚在一起吃飯聊天。

「骸，小綱就交給你照顧，可別欺負她。」Giotto看著骸把事情交代完畢。

「我會的。」骸當然會答應Giotto。

「大哥，別這樣啦！骸對我很好的說。」聽見Giotto說的話綱吉感到很無奈。

「我知道他對妳很好，但是該說的還是要說。」Giotto對於這種事情一定要斤斤計較。

只要有關綱吉的事情Giotto是絕對不會妥協，畢竟是自己的寶貝妹妹，Giotto說什麼都不會妥協，是自己最寶貝的妹妹，Giotto當然不希望綱吉受到任何的傷害，所以會好好的警告骸。

骸知道Giotto的擔心，他當然會好好的保護綱吉，絕對不會讓自己的寶貝女友受到任何的傷害，要是讓自家女友受到傷害，綱吉的兄弟姊妹是一定不會放過自己，更何況還是喜歡綱吉的兄長和妹妹。

而且骸也不敢傷害自己的寶貝女友，自然會寵愛她，對他來說綱吉是很重要的女友，是願意和自己攜手走下去的人，他的真命天女，一定會保護她，絕對不會讓她受到任何傷害。

「不知道什麼時候才可以再見到哥哥他們？」綱吉看見兄弟姐妹離開不知道要說什麼。

「未來一定會有時間見面的，他們可不捨得和妳分開。」骸很清楚綱吉的兄弟姊妹是怎樣的心情。

道別過後綱吉努力的打起精神來，決定好好的休息一天之後再來好好的經營這家店，骸知道綱吉的意思自然沒有多說什麼，大家都尊重綱吉的決定，大家都需要好好的休息一天。


	22. 22、總是要求隱藏菜單的熟客

寵物咖啡館的客人裡面有一個會點隱藏菜單，庫洛姆很少會遇到這位客人，所以不知道這位客人的習慣，反而是其他人很清楚，而且這個人還是綱吉的好朋友，古里炎真。

炎真進入寵物咖啡館，他已經好久沒過來看看綱吉，庫洛姆看見有人進入當然會招待他，他找了一個隱蔽的位子坐下來，不久庫洛姆馬上送上菜單給他，看見這樣的情形炎真點點頭後慢慢點餐。

「您好，這是點餐單，點好之後再找我們就可以。」庫洛姆笑笑的告訴炎真。

「好的。」炎真點頭表示知道。

看見庫洛姆離開之後炎真想了想之後開始點餐，當然自己寫在上面的餐點綱吉有辦法做出來，自己一點也不擔心，畢竟那些是這家店的隱藏菜單，因為麻煩的關係沒有拿出來給大家。

炎真笑笑的把餐點寫好，想著等下不知道是否可以和綱吉一起聊天，他們倆人已經好久沒有聊天，畢竟出社會之後他們兩人總是很忙碌，很難有時間會聚在一起，要不是平常還有打電話聊天，不然他們真要斷了聯繫。

庫洛姆把餐點拿走之後，看見上面寫的餐點感到很疑惑，不知道店裡是否有賣這樣的餐點，雖然感到很疑惑還是會把點餐單交給綱吉，畢竟是客人要的餐點她不能自己做主亂來。

「我們店裡有賣這兩樣餐點嗎？」庫洛姆感到很疑惑的問著。

「啊！那是隱藏菜單啦！看樣子是炎真來了。」小春看見庫洛姆手上的點餐單笑笑的解釋給她聽。

「是綱吉姐姐的朋友嗎？」庫洛姆聽見小春說的話冒出很多問號。

「是小綱的朋友，好像是很好的朋友的樣子，我也不是很清楚。」小春沒有刻意去探討。

「給我吧！我來處理。」綱吉從庫洛姆的手上接過點餐單。

庫洛姆看著綱吉準備那些餐點的樣子不知道要說什麼，很少有客人會讓綱吉親自出馬，看樣子那位客人真的是綱吉很好的朋友，如果不是那樣好的朋友綱吉是不會親自出馬。

有時候骸過來在這邊工作的時候才會看見綱吉親自把餐點端給他，要不然就是綱吉的兄弟姊妹過來才會看到，其他的話就真的很少會看到這樣的情況，庫洛姆雖然疑惑也不好多說什麼。

畢竟自己的兄長看到也沒說話，表示說那位朋友真的是綱吉很重要的朋友，今天骸並沒有過來幫忙，是在忙自己的事情，不過中午用餐時間反而有過來吃東西，補充一下自己的體力。

「炎真，好久不見！」綱吉把餐點端給自己最好的朋友。

「好久不見，小綱。」看見綱吉親自把餐點端給自己炎真很高興。

「最近好嗎？」綱吉總是會問著自己最好的朋友。

「還好，大家都不手下留情，我要出來可要看時機溜出來。」炎真想起自己的夥伴們不知道要說什麼。

「他們是為了你好，你辛苦了。」綱吉笑笑的看著炎真。

「根本就是老哥故意的，故意縱容他們這樣對我。」炎真不免想要抱怨。

綱吉聽見炎真的抱怨笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他們會認識是因為他們倆人的兄長認識的關係，由於年齡相近所以很多時候會玩在一起，，加上雙方的父母親也認識，兩家人的感情很好。

因此他們從很小的時候就認識，只要雙方家長或是兄長見面，他們倆人會玩在一起，每次要分開的時候總是會依依不捨，說好下次見面的時候繼續玩在一起，可愛的樣子讓兄長們不知道要說什麼才好。

骸進入寵物咖啡館看見綱吉和炎真正在聊天的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是請庫洛姆幫自己拿一份餐點，然後走過去找綱吉，現在他需要女友的安慰，看見骸走過來綱吉開心的揮揮手。

「讓我抱一下，我需要充電。」骸直接抱著自己最愛的人。

「休息一下吧！」綱吉拍拍骸的肩膀。

綱吉任由骸這樣抱著自己，然後繼續和炎真聊天，炎真看見這樣的情形沒有太大的感覺，似乎是把骸當成空氣一般，當然他們早已經認識很久，看見這樣的情形一點也不訝異。

骸和綱吉交往的時候炎真有過來一趟，綱吉早已經把自己最愛的人介紹給他知道，看見骸對綱吉很好的樣子，炎真知道他是真心的對待綱吉，因此自己不打算干涉那麼多，偶爾會被他們兩人閃一下。

骸和綱吉很恩愛，總是會不小心放閃，看見這樣的情形其他人真的不知道要說什麼，只能默默的拿出墨鏡來抵擋這樣的閃光，炎真也被他們兩人閃了好多次，早已經習慣這樣的情形。

「骸哥哥，你的餐點。」庫洛姆把餐點放在桌上提醒骸。

「好。」骸聽見妹妹說的話這才慢慢的轉過身來吃飯。

「今天的工作很多？」綱吉看見骸很疲累的樣子有些擔心。

「只是被白蘭吵到很煩，你們聊，我吃完就走。」骸想到白蘭就很頭痛。

「吃完休息一下後再離開，我會告訴千種。」綱吉親親骸的臉頰。

骸點點頭表示知道，綱吉聽見骸說的話苦笑，炎真大概知道骸說的是誰，那個人的確是很讓人傷腦筋，怪不得骸會這樣傷腦筋，不過今天過來寵物咖啡館吃飯可以和綱吉的聊天當然很高興。

畢竟已經好久沒有見到面，他們兩人總是有許多話要說，可以好好的聊天當然很開心，京子她們看見這樣的情形自然會想辦法排除這些困難，讓綱吉和炎真可以好好的聊天。

當然也順便讓骸可以好好的休息，讓他在中午吃飯的時候可以好好的放鬆一下，不然的話骸肯定會想要掐死白蘭那個傢伙，不過可以聽見女友和她的好友聊天也是不錯的選擇。


	23. 23、自來熟的客人

如果遇到自來熟的客人連好脾氣的綱吉也會不太高興，尤其是老是會骸鬥嘴的傢伙，早上白蘭把骸煩到不行之後下午和入江正一一起過來吃下午茶，好不容易可以休息的骸看見白蘭不太爽。

綱吉和炎真聊的很開心，帶著好心情離開的炎真讓綱吉知道他已經轉換好心情，自己真的不需要太過擔心，她相信炎真會把所有的事情給處理好，看見這樣的情形骸自己最愛的人摟在懷裡讓自己充電。

「你好，歡迎光臨！」京子看見白蘭和正一進入寵物咖啡館微笑。

「麻煩了。」正一笑笑的告訴京子。

「好的。」京子馬上幫他們帶位。

今日的客人並不多，因此有許多的空閒時間，綱吉對於今天的客人並不多沒有太大的意見，反而是可以讓他們有些偷閒的時間，至於為什麼今日客人比平常要少一點，是因為剛好碰到某些假期，上班的人並不多。

寵物咖啡館是在商業區，附近的上班族會過來這裡用餐，但是總是會遇到附近公司輪休的時候，五月份的黃金周所有的公司會輪流休息，人潮自然不會那麼多，如果是外商公司的話並不一定會休息。

而且他們每隔一段時間就會改變餐點和甜點的菜單，因此有很多的上班族的女性很喜歡，由於很受到OL歡迎以及附近學生的歡迎，綱吉一點也不擔心無法好好的經營。

「歡迎光臨。」小春看見一位可愛的女學生進入店裡。

「妳好，我要一杯奶茶。」女學生告訴小春。

「好的，沒問題！」小春馬上去弄一杯奶茶給這位女學生。

「謝謝。」女學生很喜歡喝這裡的奶茶。

「來！給你。」小春把奶茶拿給女學生後順便結帳。

之後有女學生和附近上班族陸續過來，中午時間和下午茶時間的人會比較多，剛開店的時候多少會比較少人，因此綱吉一點也不擔心客人不來，雖然人少了一點讓他們可以偷閒一下。

山本也不需要煮太多的簡餐，或是弄許多壽司給大家吃，至少可以鬆了一口氣，有點時間可以喘息讓他們休息，畢竟人太多的時候他們真的沒有太多休息的時間，常常想要喘一口氣都沒辦法。

白蘭和正一把點餐單交給京子，只是沒想到看見骸和綱吉的時候，白蘭又衝到他們兩人的面前，照習慣白蘭很喜歡和綱吉聊天，即使綱吉對他不是那樣的熟也是一樣。

「小綱吉，我們也來用餐了！」白蘭看見綱吉馬上過去和她聊天。

「嗯！謝謝你們捧場。」綱吉看見白蘭不知道要說什麼。

「不要吵小綱，妨害人家做事情。」正一馬上把人給拉開，就是不希望白蘭妨害綱吉做事情。

「小正，謝謝你。」綱吉看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

「你這個雞精，沒事別來煩我老婆。」骸看見白蘭一直想要和綱吉聊天很不爽。

「剛剛沒把你煩死真討厭！」聽見骸說的話白蘭很不爽，他就是和骸很不對盤。

看見他們倆人要吵架綱吉當作沒聽到，只是把白蘭和正一要的餐點給做好，其他事情根本不想要去想太多，自己的確是沒有和白蘭交集太多，老是被他騷擾當然很不高興。

綱吉對於白蘭不知道要說什麼，打從第一次見面起對方就和自己自來熟，讓她實在是不知道要說什麼才好，儘管很討厭他綱吉也還是笑笑的，就讓剛剛被氣死的骸去處理白蘭。

餐點做好的時候正一把白蘭給拖回去座位，以免白蘭又繼續打擾綱吉，看見骸很不高興的樣子正一當然知道是為什麼，畢竟早上他們兩人見面的時候就火藥味十足，只是差點沒吵起來。

「真是夠了！給我回座位吃飯！」正一直接把人給拖回去座位上去。

「小正好恐怖。」白蘭對於戀人的作法不知道要說什麼才好。

「人家沒跟你很熟，偏要去煩人家，你是在幹嘛！」正一用力的捏著白蘭的耳朵。

「啊！小正，我錯了，好痛！好痛！」白蘭聽見正一說的話馬上求饒。

骸看見這樣的情形微笑，他就是喜歡和白蘭出糗的樣子，綱吉看見當然沒有多說什麼，正一要教訓白蘭他們自然不會去出手幫忙，況且剛剛被煩心情也不好，就讓正一好好教訓一下。

骸的心情好很多後當然去後台幫忙，這時候客人開始多了起來，要是沒去幫忙的話肯定會讓其他人傷腦筋，看見骸願意幫忙自己綱吉當然很高興，親吻他的臉頰表示獎勵。

得到獎勵骸當然很高興，女友的獎勵可是自己工作的動力，工作起來特別的賣力，一定會把事情做好，京子和小春、小花、庫洛姆看見這樣的情形偷笑，她們知道骸肯定是得到獎勵才會這樣。

「下午茶時間人開始多了起來。」京子看見這樣的情形馬上去招呼客人。

「對啊！要更賣力的工作。」小春拿出自己的活力去招呼客人。

庫洛姆進入結帳區準備幫忙結帳，小花進入後台處理飲料的部分，甜點的部分是綱吉在處理，廚房的部分則是山本在處理，如果要點簡餐山本會去處理，畢竟來的客人不一定是要內用的，一定會有人要外帶。

看見大家自己到工作崗位上，綱吉很開心也很欣慰，同時知道他們真的很喜歡在這裡工作，人多了起來山本也開始忙碌起來，出餐的速度真的很快，讓大家知道不能等太久。

由於人多庫洛姆差點結帳到手軟，綱吉也沒想到中午前沒有什麼人，可以好好偷閒，結果到了下午茶的時間反而人變多，京子和小春也努力的用笑容來招呼客人，偶爾也會來後台幫忙一下。

白蘭和正一看見店裡忙碌起來他們也不好多打擾，乖乖的安靜的把飯菜給吃完，想要聊天的話肯定會有時間，現在就乖乖的好好的吃飯，然後享受好吃的飯菜和甜點。


	24. 24、打死不做義大利麵的廚師

由於綱吉知道山本對於西方的料理不是那樣的在行，所以基本上店裡的餐點沒有義大利麵或是燉飯之類的選像，如果偶爾客人執意要點的話，一般來說是綱吉會進入廚房煮這些料理。

「小武，你真的不喜歡做義大利麵呢！明明你會用的說。」綱吉看見山本又把材料擱在一邊的樣子苦笑。

「沒辦法，我對義大利麵有點小陰影在。」山本覺得以前肯定是被加特林（G）荼毒過後就不是很喜歡。

「哈哈！看樣子隼人的家人除了碧洋琪姐姐以外，其他人都不會做飯。」綱吉想起以前自家大哥和自己說過的笑話。

「他們家真的只有碧洋琪可以下廚，隼人和他哥的廚藝真的需要加強。」山本覺得自家老哥太寵他自己的伴侶。

「因為雨月哥的廚藝真的太好了。」綱吉怎麼會不知道原因呢！

「是啊！」山本不知道要說什麼才好。

今天的午餐是綱吉親自下廚煮飯，看見剛好有可以煮義大利麵的材料，現場發揮讓大家可以吃到好吃的義大利麵，來幫忙的骸和獄寺也有口福，可以吃到綱吉親自做的義大利麵。

身為山本的情人的獄寺當然知道自家戀人為什麼不做義大利麵，是自家老哥不小心留給對方的陰影，讓他到現在打死都不做義大利麵，即使他的手藝很好也是一樣，看樣子那個陰影真的很大。

綱吉對於義大利麵根本不陌生，那是以前自己很常在家裡吃到的家常料理之一，但是每位兄弟姐妹的做法有些許的不同，連自家母親的方法也是，她可是刻意去把這些做法給學起來，然後親自弄給大家吃。

「每個人都有一盤，可別搶喔！」綱吉笑笑的告訴大家。

「今天很幸運可以吃到小綱妳親手做的義大利麵。」山本看見今天的中餐微笑。

「誰叫小武你不做，我只好親自下廚了。」綱吉知道山本對於義大利麵不會很排斥。

「嘛！嘛！妳就不要太在意了，就當是我的弱點吧！」山本笑笑的告訴綱吉，他知道對方不會和他計較這種小事。

對於他們店裡的廚師為什麼會打死不做義大利麵的原因大家沒刻意的探討，不過有幾個人是知道什麼原因讓山本打死都不做義大利麵，誰叫那個原因可以說是他的陰影。

獄寺很清楚那根本是被自家老哥荼毒的關係才會讓山本一點也不會想要做義大利麵，而且是絕對打死都不去做義大利麵，就算自己說想要吃山本也不會做，就知道那個陰影有多大。

一向以獄寺說的話為主的山本竟然會拒絕他，也只有在他請他做義大利麵的時候會拒絕，要不是已經被拒絕過好幾次，不然獄寺真的很想請山本做一次義大利麵給自己吃。

「小綱的手藝真的很好呢！」小春開心的把義大利麵全部吃完。

「小綱小姐，我可以多吃一份嗎？」獄寺把自己手上的份給吃完後問著綱吉。

「廚房裡面還有，隼人可以自己去拿喔！」綱吉笑笑的告訴獄寺。

「所以說還是小綱妳煮的比較好吃。」山本真的比較喜歡吃綱吉煮的義大利麵。

「我也是和家裡的人學來的。」綱吉對此非常的謙虛。

骸知道綱吉對料理非常的拿手，所以不管做什麼料理都很好吃，自己也常常吃到綱吉親手做的料理，看見綱吉喜歡做菜骸也布阻止她，只要可以看見她高興的樣子，不管做什麼事情骸都不會去阻止。

更何況要是阻止的話自己可就吃不到綱吉親自做的料理，那是一件很令人心痛的事情，因此骸絕對不會不阻止綱吉，有時候研發新菜色自己會第一個吃到，這點是他比其他人還要好的地方。

「真的很好吃。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「你喜歡就好。」綱吉因為骸的動作而染上紅暈。

看見女友臉紅的樣子骸很高興，不過這個動作也把其他人閃瞎了就是，獄寺看見這樣的情形不免想要翻白眼，山本只是笑笑的看著他們的互動，其他女人則是故意聊天不看他們。

骸和綱吉根本就是不自覺的放閃，往往讓其他人不知道要說什麼才好，但是看見他們感情很好的樣子又多少有些羨慕，只能說有時候自己的伴侶不一定會跟骸一樣那樣體貼。

骸的體貼可是大家都知曉的事情，對綱吉是那樣的寵愛，當然要不是他對綱吉那樣的寵愛，肯定會被綱吉的兄弟姊妹給痛毆，甚至炎真也不會放過骸，除此之外骸是真的很愛綱吉，才會這樣疼愛她。

「老哥帶給你的陰影到底有多大？讓你打死都不做義大利麵。」在回家的路上獄寺問著山本。

「我也不知道該怎麼說，就……讓我一點也不想做就是。」山本也不知道要如何和獄寺解釋這事情。

「怪不得老姐總是嫌棄我和老哥手藝太差了。」獄寺怎麼會不知道自家姐姐碧洋琪對他和G的評價。

「哈哈！大概是因為我哥實在是太會做料理了，加特林哥才懶得動手做飯吧！」山本怎麼會不知道雨月的手藝真的很好。

「那我可能也是因為你的關係手藝才這麼差。」獄寺知道山本的手藝真的很好。

「你是首席綱琴師，我怎麼捨得讓你做飯。」山本牽起獄寺的手一起回家。

聽見山本說的話獄寺笑笑的沒有多說什麼，的確對方會因為自己是鋼琴家的關係而不讓自己進入廚房煮飯，同居之後幾乎可以說是每天三餐都替自己準備，儘管他在咖啡館工作也是一樣。

那樣美味的飯菜讓獄寺無法離開山本，偶爾會和山本一起去寵物咖啡館當中打工，兩個人在一起工作是那樣的美好，只可惜山本不願意讓獄寺放棄鋼琴家的工作，希望他可以好好的享受當音樂家的感覺。


	25. 25、兼職深夜食堂的咖啡館

在某些時期寵物咖啡館會兼職深夜食堂，不過那僅僅只是偶爾幾天而已，不然的話他們這些人的身體肯定會吃不消，至於為什麼會在那幾天兼職深夜食堂呢？那就是因為彭哥列的分公司要集體加班的時候。

「又到了這天了呢！真傷腦筋。」綱吉看見月曆上的日期苦笑。

「我哥已經跟我說過，他們公司今天要加班。」山本看見這樣的情形告訴綱吉。

「大哥和二哥昨天也有跟我說，希望今天可以營業到晚一點，讓公司的人可以在這裡用餐。」綱吉想起Giotto和Sivnora的交代。

「看樣子只能這樣了，只是對京子她們有些不好意思。」山本知道綱吉一點也不想為難自家的服務生們。

當綱吉把這件事宣布出去之後，其他人並沒有太多的意見，不過為了避免麻煩她並沒有留下太多人，即使只有自己和山本也無所謂，畢竟加班的人並不會很多，他們兩人當然也可以應付。

骸會在下班的時候過來幫忙，他知道今天綱吉會晚回家，因此打算工作完畢後就過來幫忙，順便陪綱吉一起回去，京子則是因為男友巴吉爾在彭哥列的公司當中工作，因此可以留下來幫忙。

庫洛姆則是不介意多留一些時間，大不了她跟著骸和綱吉一起回家，不需要麻煩犬刻意來接自己，獄寺對於兄長要加班讓山本必須晚點回家這件事不太高興，乾脆來寵物咖啡店幫忙，反正他最近也沒有演出。

「我會留下來幫忙，到時候和巴吉爾一起回去。」京子知道綱吉不是很希望她們都留下來。

「我留下來沒關係，打烊後再和哥哥以及綱吉姐姐一起回去就可以。」庫洛姆對此沒有很大的意見。

「那我和小春先離開，不待到那麼晚，隔天也就不要太勉強，公休一天吧！小綱。」小花這樣對綱吉說。

「好，明天就公休一天，讓大家好好休息。」評估小花說的話後，綱吉馬上答應。

畢竟今天兼職深夜食堂明天大家肯定無法起床上班，與其讓大家這樣勞累，不如明天就公休一天，順便讓寵物們可以好好的休息，讓這些寵物陪他們到這麼晚的時間綱吉也會心疼。

當天晚上的生意好到讓大家始料未及，沒想到附近很多公司也一起加班，因此很多人都過來用餐，看見這樣的情形綱吉真的不知道要多說什麼，不過還是乖乖的出餐給客人。

希望大家可以吃飽喝足後乖乖的回家去，基本上只要不影響他們打烊的時間都無所謂，加上來的都是熟客自然也很清楚這件事，因此大多綱吉不會多說什麼，也不太會去抱怨。

「客人比想像中的多呢！」京子看見這樣的情形有些訝異。

「對啊！可是答應小花和小春了，不能反悔。」綱吉發現人手有點不夠。

「沒關係，我們加把勁努力一點，一定可以解決的。」京子笑笑的對綱吉說。

「嗯！」聽見京子說的話綱吉露出大大的笑容。

由於晚上喝咖啡的人不多，骸只好充當外場的服務生，對此綱吉覺得很不好意思，但骸卻是一點感覺也沒有，似乎不是會在意那麼多，畢竟一個月總是有那麼幾天會遇到這樣的情形。

加上晚上的客人大多都比較傾向吃簡餐，對於甜點和咖啡的接受度沒有那麼高，反而是飲料類的東西很受歡迎，除了簡餐附贈的小點心外，就很少看到會有人點甜點來吃，除了放學過後來買甜點的女學生外。

會來深夜食堂的大多都是女性上班族，她們對於自己的身材多少有些要求，因此會禁止自己在晚上的時候吃甜點，因此甜點在晚上的時候銷量沒有那麼多，綱吉覺得不意外。

「沒想到過了晚餐時間還有這麼多人。」庫洛姆看了一下時間後說出這句話。

「是啊！」綱吉不知道要說什麼才好。

「不知道什麼時候可以打烊。」庫洛姆看見這樣的情形很傷腦筋。

兼職深夜食堂的時候，寵物咖啡館會營業到午夜十二點，平常咖啡館大多九點左右就會收工，人少的時候更是會提早打烊，只是綱吉不喜歡營業到太晚，讓大家工作到那麼晚真的很累，自己也會吃不消。

有些公司總是會在某幾天加班到很晚，因此這時候他們的咖啡館就會變成深夜食堂，提供餐點給這些加班晚歸的人吃，由於一個月只有幾天的時間，綱吉大多不會有意見，很樂意配合，當然這也是和這附近的公司商量過的情形。

因此她們只有幾天會兼職變成深夜食堂，綱吉本來就不打算營業太久，對她來說賺錢不是唯一的目的，而是希望可以找到安心用餐的環境，加上她自己本來就很喜歡做甜點，才會想要開咖啡館。

「客人總算全走了。」京子看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

「是啊！總算可以打烊了。」庫洛姆送走最後一位客人後微笑的說。

「抱歉，你們辛苦了。」綱吉看見這樣的情形覺得很對不起自己的服務生們。

「這是我們該做的。」獄寺一點也不覺得這有什麼。

「妳才辛苦了。」山本拍拍綱吉的肩膀。

「明天就好好休息一天。」骸看見這樣的情形微笑。

收拾完畢之後大家各自回家，庫洛姆和骸、綱吉一起回家，京子當然和巴吉爾一起回家，山本和獄寺當然是一起回家，既然明天決定休息一天，所以今天工作很晚也值得。

綱吉當然在門口放上公休一天的牌子，然後才和骸一起回家去，當然他們先送庫洛姆回家，不然的話犬肯定會擔心，誰叫庫洛姆不想要麻煩犬，骸當然會好好的送妹妹回家。

自從綱吉和骸一起同居之後，庫洛姆就過去犬那邊一起住，開始同居生活，這點雖然斯佩德有些小小的意見，但是對於妹妹的決定自己也不好多說什麼，怎麼說都是自己的寶貝妹妹，不免總是會擔心一下。


	26. 26、有著溫暖笑容的店員

京子的笑容很溫暖，這點所有的人都很清楚，有很多客人看到京子的笑容都覺得很溫暖，也有很多男性的客人看見京子的笑容很喜歡，甚至有人想要追求她，只可惜京子已經有男友。

綱吉的笑容也讓人很喜歡，當然庫洛姆、小花和小春她們兩人的笑容也是一樣，因此很多客人都喜歡看她們的笑容，偶爾遇到骸或是獄寺兼職的時候，也可以看見帥哥的笑容，山本偶爾出來幫忙也是一樣。

寵物咖啡館的所有人員讓大家都很喜歡他們，看見他們的笑容大家會覺得自己得到治癒一般，每個人都有溫暖的笑容，因此大家都很喜歡過來這邊買東西，甚至會和服務生或是店長聊天。

「歡迎光臨！」京子看見客人進入店裡馬上打招呼。

「京子。」巴吉爾沒想到今天自己來用餐會被京子招呼。

「啊！巴吉爾啊！」京子看見是自己的男友很高興。

「我來吃飯，順便把東西拿給小綱小姐。」巴吉爾可是還記得自家總裁大人的交代。

「好的。」京子笑笑的表示知道。

京子先帶巴吉爾去位子上，然後又去忙自己的事情，巴吉爾把點完餐之後把單子拿給京子，他有些不好意思的看著京子，看見這樣的情形京子只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

綱吉知道巴吉爾要拿東西給自己馬上去找他，看見綱吉出現在自己的眼前巴吉爾馬上把東西拿給她，收到東西後綱吉知道這是誰給的東西，不意外是自家大哥和二哥給她的東西。

「巴吉爾，謝謝，回去的時候幫我和大哥、二哥說謝謝。」收到東西的綱吉很高興。

「好的，沒問題。」巴吉爾一定會把話帶到。

京子把巴吉爾的餐點拿給他，看見他又再用功的處理公事的樣子笑笑的沒有多說什麼，輕輕的敲著桌子告訴他餐點已經上桌，不讓他繼續忙著公事，以免他又忘記吃飯。

巴吉爾看見京子這樣提醒自己感到很不好意思，每次自己工作到忘我的時候對方總是會好心的提醒自己，要不然自己真的會忘記吃飯，投入工作之後巴吉爾老是會廢寢忘食，京子看見這樣的情形當然會改善他的壞習慣。

好在巴吉爾有這樣好的一個女友，不然真的要擔心他會過勞死，儘管公司派給他的事情不是很多，可是巴吉爾總是會認真的把所有的事情給做好，看見這樣的情形京子多少有些頭痛就是。

「不要又忘記吃飯，這樣對身體不好。」京子笑笑的告訴巴吉爾。

「我會的。」巴吉爾乖乖的吃起今天的中餐。

「看樣子巴吉爾又差點忘了吃飯，怪不得京子會不太高興。」小花看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「聽京子說這樣的事情好像挺常發生的。」小春大概知道京子和男友的相處方式。

「是很常發生，京子老是要提醒巴吉爾才可以。」小花和京子朋友這麼久的時間怎麼會不知道他們的相處方式。

「千種他也是這樣，後來被我警告很多次後，他才乖乖改善。」小春知道自己的男友也是這樣個性的人。

「有這樣的男友的確是挺辛苦的。」小花拍拍小春的肩膀安慰著。

小春笑笑的沒有多說什麼，她當然知道千種的個性，好在千種願意改掉這樣的壞習慣，不然自己真的會擔心很多，畢竟怎麼說她們都不希望自己的男友身體出問題，才會這樣督促他們。

京子總是笑笑的迎接所有的客人，巴吉爾看見這樣的情形微笑，把餐點吃完之後他決定好好的休息一下，讓自己消化一下，加上京子在忙碌的關係自己也不好去找她聊天。

巴吉爾看了一下手錶後馬上結帳離開，京子看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，他們兩人稍微打招呼後就分開，回家之後他們兩人會好好的聊天，畢竟現在各自有自己忙的事情，根本無法聊天。

「京子，妳還好嗎？」綱吉看見這樣的情形有些擔心。

「嗯，我沒事，只是有點擔心巴吉爾。」京子笑笑的告訴綱吉。

「是因為最近巴吉爾的工作太多的關係嗎？」在綱吉的印象中巴吉爾的工作沒有很多。

「也不是這樣說，只是覺得巴吉爾對於工作很投入，老是忘記吃飯，這點很傷腦筋。」京子對此感到很無奈。

「這也是呢！」綱吉知道巴吉爾是個很認真的人。

「嘛！我會想辦法勸勸他的。」京子笑笑沒有多說什麼。

綱吉看見這樣的情形微笑，笑笑的招呼其他客人，她知道京子自己有辦法可以處理，不需要擔心那麼多，況且巴吉爾會聽京子的話，不需要太過介入他們兩人的感情生活。

同時綱吉也慶幸骸沒有這樣的問題在，不然的話自己一定會傷腦筋，要是看見骸這樣認真工作忘記吃飯的話，自己肯定會心疼不已，當然為了避免這樣的情況骸多少會注意自己的身體。

千種這個壞習慣早已經被小春改善，千種知道要是讓小春知道自己又犯這樣的毛病的話，女友肯定會跟自己生氣，看見小春生氣的樣子千種會不知道要說什麼，絕對會被小春教訓一頓。

「京子果然是個溫柔的人呢！」小春看見這樣的情形微笑。

「是啊！」小花對此很清楚。

京子是個很溫柔的人，也是有個溫暖笑容的服務生，不過對於男友的壞習慣多少還是會有些堅持，也絕對不會退讓，這點就是京子的個性，這也是為什麼大家會這麼的喜歡京子。


	27. 27、沒有熱情的店長

骸發現到最近綱吉沒有什麼熱情，雖然還是會用笑容招呼客人，可是卻可以發現到她對於所有的事情都不是那樣的在乎，對此骸感到很疑惑，不知道是發生什麼事情。

他認真的回想綱吉在家裡的情況，發現跟平常一樣沒有太大的改變，怎麼來到咖啡館後會變成這樣，難道說是有什麼心事不讓自己知道，這點讓骸有些起疑，畢竟一向樂觀開朗的綱吉很少有這樣的情形產生。

「小綱，妳怎麼了？」京子看見這樣的情形很擔心的問。

「啊！沒事啦！」對於好友的關心綱吉真的不知道要怎麼說。

「親愛的，發生什麼事情了嗎？」骸不喜歡看見這樣沒有活力與熱情的綱吉。

「沒什麼，只是想起一些事情而已。」綱吉搖搖頭不讓大家擔心。

骸知道連自己出馬都問不出什麼話來的話，綱吉肯定是不想要多說，他自然也不會去過問那麼多，只是把她抱在懷裡拍拍背部安慰她，看見骸這樣安慰自己綱吉很高興，不過這幾天沒有以往的活力與熱情自然會讓人擔心。

細心的庫洛姆發現到他們店裡的鎮店小貓不在，她大概知道是什麼原因讓綱吉這樣沒有熱情，至於為什麼會發現是這個原因，那是因為平常她會習慣幫綱吉餵貓，今天想要和平常一樣餵牠們的時候發現小貓咪不見了。

由於庫洛姆知道綱吉知道這件事，自然就沒有多去過問那麼多，她也有看見日曆上登記的事情，看樣子是這兩隻小貓去寵物醫院做檢查，需要一段時間才可以回到店裡來。

「夏和霧送去檢查身體，小綱姐姐才會這樣。」庫洛姆看見骸的時候告訴他這件事情。

「這麼說來的確是沒有看到夏和霧，原來是送去檢查身體。」骸唯一養的寵物是貓頭鷹類的梟，直接取名叫霧梟。

「次郎和瓜也一起送去，小次郎和霧梟的話等下次。」庫洛姆微笑的說著。

「我知道了，我會看著辦，小綱就交給我。」骸知道妹妹為什麼要告訴自己這件事。

自從Giotto和Sivnora把店長的位子交給綱吉之後，綱吉把店面改善一下，多了許多的規畫，會讓自己和服務生們的寵物來服務客人，京子偶爾也會把他們家的狗漢我流帶過來和次郎一起玩耍。

這邊的貓咪和狗兒都相處的很好，沒有打架的情形發生，偶爾雲雀也會帶著自己的寵物鳥兒雲豆和刺蝟帶來這裡，迪諾也會帶著自己的寵物烏龜安翠歐一起過來用餐，更不用說里包恩會帶自己的蜥蜴列威過來。

店裡的環境對動物們很友善，所以有喜歡動物或是養寵物的人都會來到這家店用餐，不過店裡的寵物每到一段時間就會送去寵物醫院檢查，這時候就會看見綱吉沒有什麼熱情，似乎一點也不想要接待客人。

「每次只要夏和霧去檢查身體的時候小綱都會這樣。」小春看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「這也沒辦法，小綱很喜歡那兩隻貓。」小花把食物拿給狗兒們後去洗手準備工作。

「原來是因為貓咪去檢查身體小綱才這樣啊！太久沒見到我都忘了。」京子聽見兩位好友說的話後才恍然大悟。

「今天好像不是小綱姐姐親自送過去醫院的，是Sivnora先生請巴吉爾先生送過去。」庫洛姆想起來自己有聽到綱吉和巴吉爾說話的內容。

「嘛！晚點小綱心情就會好很多，妳們先去忙吧！」山本看見客人進入店裡的樣子提醒她們。

骸看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是拍拍她的頭安撫她，綱吉知道骸是要安慰自己，可是自己今天真的沒有什麼心情想要招呼客人，所有的熱情都不見了，好似和小貓咪們一起離開。

對此骸沒有多說什麼，只是讓她去休息，自己幫忙招呼客人，畢竟來者是客，總是要好好的招呼一下才可以，不然的話可就要傷腦筋，其他人也知道綱吉的情況，自然會把她的工作給接下來。

等到沒什麼客人的時候，骸走到綱吉的身邊坐了下來，安靜的等著女友跟自己的抱怨，如果沒有抱怨的話，自己會抱抱她，順便安撫一下她的情緒，他知道女友有多麼的喜歡那兩隻貓。

「今天妳沒親自送小霧和小夏？」骸握著綱吉的手問著。

「嗯！二哥說請巴吉爾送過去就好。」綱吉對此悶悶不樂的。

「巴吉爾辦事很讓人放心，Sivnora當然會交代他去辦。」骸怎麼會不知道巴吉爾是怎樣的人。

「可是、可是，我還是很擔心嘛！我也知道巴吉爾的辦事效率很好，但是就是會擔心。」綱吉想要反駁卻不知道要說什麼。

「想那麼多做什麼，打起精神來，大家很不喜歡看妳這樣。」骸捏捏綱吉的臉頰。

「好。」綱吉努力的振作自己的精神。

骸站起身來拍拍綱吉的頭，然後去做自己的事情，打起精神來的綱吉露出笑容來招呼客人，大家看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，看樣子他們的店長多少恢復一點元氣，誰叫他們家的店長沒有熱情的時候很讓人傷腦筋。

看見綱吉打起精神骸知道自己剛剛說的話她有聽進去，不然的話自己肯定又要傷腦筋，每次把寵物送去醫院檢查身體的時候綱吉就會這樣，怎麼說那兩隻貓都是綱吉的寶貝。

夏和霧是綱吉從奶貓時期養大的貓咪，她很努力把牠們照顧的很好，希望這兩隻小貓可已平安的長大，自然也希望這兩隻小貓可以多陪她一點時間，因此每次送小貓咪們去做身體檢查的時候她都會很擔心。

「小綱小姐，夏和霧我送回來了，獸醫說沒有什麼太大的問題。」巴吉爾把兩隻小貓交給綱吉。

「巴吉爾，謝謝你。」看見兩隻小貓平安的回到自己身邊綱吉很開心，誰叫她真的很愛牠們。

「不客氣，這是我應該做的。」巴吉爾知道綱吉一定會很擔心這兩隻小貓。


	28. 28、打烊時的悄悄話

在打烊前夕自己最寶貝的小貓咪們回到自己身邊綱吉當然很高興，看見這樣的情形骸沒有多說什麼，只是笑笑的看著她，大家看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，等到客人陸續離開之後，他們準備開始打烊。

只要骸有待到打烊的時候綱吉和他總是會說一些悄悄話，他們總是有很多話可以說，確定沒有客人之後他們開始動手收拾，把所有的碗筷、椅子、桌子等東西收拾好，山本當然也會把廚房的東西放好。

確定所有的東西都收拾完畢之後，綱吉笑笑的讓其他人先走，偶爾庫洛姆會和他們一起回家，但是今天犬有過來接她，庫洛姆自然就和犬一起回家，看見這樣的情形骸和綱吉笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「我算一下今天的收入，等下我們一起回家。」綱吉笑笑的對骸說。

「好，我先去把後台的東西整理一下。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「東西不是都收拾好了嗎？」綱吉對此感到很疑惑。

「我似乎忘記有些東西沒收好，所以去看一下。」骸笑笑的對綱吉說。

綱吉把今日的收入全部算好之後打算和骸一起離開，當然要離開之前自然也會把他們家的小貓咪們一起帶走，兩隻貓乖乖的待在外出籠裡面，似乎是知道主人一定會把牠們帶回家去。

骸也整理完東西之後笑著看著綱吉，幫忙綱吉拿起一個外出籠，他知道綱吉一定想要帶小貓咪們回家，畢竟他們總是會把小貓咪們帶來咖啡館，打烊的時候會一起帶回家。

要走之前綱吉輕輕的在骸的耳邊說了幾句悄悄話，聽見綱吉說的話骸微笑，每次綱吉想要說一些話的時候，都會趁著打烊的時候偷偷在自己的耳邊說，他很享受這樣的感覺。

「骸，今天很謝謝你，我愛你。」綱吉在骸的耳邊這樣說。

「我也是，親愛的綱吉。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「我們回家吧！」綱吉拿起外出籠和骸一起回家。

「好。」骸當然會帶著另外一個外出籠和綱吉一起回家。

每天晚上打烊的時候綱吉總是會和骸說一些悄悄話，這些悄悄話是他們的祕密，這個小祕密沒有多少人知道，這是屬於他們兩人的秘密，不會告訴其他人的秘密，這是他們的生活情趣。

骸喜歡和綱吉這樣做，這樣的生活情趣會帶給他們一些樂趣，在開車回家的路上他們也聊了許多，兩隻貓也乖乖的在籠子裡面，綱吉很高興兩隻小貓咪身體健康，不需要擔心那麼多。

回到家後綱吉把兩隻貓給放出來，骸看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，自從同居之後小貓咪們也跟著綱吉一起住進骸的家裡，對於這兩隻小貓咪骸沒有太大的意見，因為這兩隻小貓咪也很喜歡他。

「要吃宵夜嗎？」綱吉看了一下時間後問著骸。

「冰箱裡面有東西嗎？」骸想不起來家裡的冰箱有沒有食物。

「嗯？我去看看。」綱吉決定打開冰箱看一下。

「好。」骸拿著貓咪的飼料倒入碗裡讓牠們吃，當然也順便換水。

綱吉打開冰箱發現裡面有一些東西，似乎不需要去超商買東西，況且這時間好像也沒有超商在營業，因此她決定用這些剩餘的東西來煮宵夜吃，剛剛忘記去買一些東西吃，現在有點餓只好自己動手。

骸進入廚房看見綱吉已經開始動手弄宵夜的樣子沒有多說什麼，剛剛兩人太過專心聊天忘記要去買點東西吃，不過好在冰箱裡面有些東西可以煮來吃，這下子不需要擔心那麼多。

不知道為什麼骸突然擁抱綱吉，這樣的情形綱吉只是拍拍骸的手，什麼話都沒有多說，然後繼續手邊動作，小心翼翼的不傷害到現在正在抱著自己的傢伙，一下子過後骸親吻綱吉的臉蛋後去客廳等。

「可以吃宵夜了。」綱吉看見骸很想睡覺的樣子苦笑。

「好。」骸聽見綱吉的聲音馬上起來吃東西。

「如果很累的話就別吃，去洗澡睡覺。」綱吉不想要勉強骸。

「沒關係，我有點餓，吃完再去洗澡睡覺。」骸開始吃起自己的份。

綱吉看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，開始吃起自己的份量，打算吃完過後去洗澡睡覺，不過在這之前她有些事情要做，需要處理一些事情，那些事情很快就可以弄好，不需要太過擔心。

吃過宵夜之後骸進入房間洗澡睡覺，綱吉先幫骸拿衣服去浴室，開始打掃家裡的一切，之後才去洗澡睡覺，看見骸明明很想睡覺卻硬是要等她一起上床睡覺，對此她只能苦笑。

似乎是自己沒有睡在他的身邊，骸會感到很不習慣，因此才會這樣等她，看見這樣的情形綱吉當然會心疼，一點也不希望骸這樣做，只可惜對方老是說不聽，自己也沒辦法。

「你也真是的，幹嘛要等我。」綱吉看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「因為我想要和妳一起入睡。」骸抱著自己最愛的人，開心的親吻她的臉頰。

「晚安，親愛的骸。」綱吉給予骸一個晚安吻。

「晚安，小綱吉。」骸自然也會給予綱吉一個吻。

綱吉感受到骸很順手把自己摟在懷裡，對方喜歡抱著自己睡覺這件事她很清楚，因此她一點也不訝異這件事，能夠睡在骸的懷裡綱吉也很高興，對於可以睡在他的懷裡自然會感到很安心。

每次看見自己最愛的人陪在自己的身邊，綱吉覺得自己很幸福，這樣幸福的感覺希望可以一直持續下去，當然也會心疼骸偶爾會犧牲工作來幫忙自己，這樣讓綱吉覺得很不好意思。

儘管他們之間有溝通過，可是骸還是願意在自己工作的空檔的時候過來幫忙綱吉，畢竟寵物咖啡館的人潮真的很多，總不能讓綱吉一邊做甜點一邊弄咖啡，這樣的話真的會太累，骸願意分擔一些，誰叫他這麼愛她。


	29. 29、沒有外帶盒的蛋糕

寵物咖啡館最近來了一位很奇特的客人，總是在買蛋糕的時候都說不用外帶盒，會自己自備容器裝買的蛋糕，對於這位客人綱吉印象很深刻，對此她也不反對客人這樣做。

每次看見客人這樣做的樣子綱吉很高興，表示大家已經開始有環保概念，因此看見很多客人自己帶杯子來裝飲料的時候，她總是會非常高興，知道這些人對於環保很有概念。

當然有時候他們會給不方便用外帶盒的人，簡單的紙袋也有他們的巧思設計，可以好好的裝蛋糕，這點根本不需要擔心那麼多，那個別具巧思的紙袋是可以重複利用，發現到這點後很多客人會重複使用。

「您好，歡迎光臨。」看見客人進入咖啡館後綱吉微笑的招呼著。

「妳好，我要買起司蛋糕和巧克力蛋糕。」客人告訴綱吉他想要購買什麼蛋糕。

「好的。」綱吉拿出蛋糕用的紙袋出來把蛋糕給裝好。

「謝謝。」客人小心翼翼的接過手然後付款。

「謝謝惠顧。」綱吉微笑的送客人離開。

綱吉知道那位先生幾乎每天都會過來買蛋糕，好像是要買給家裡的孩子們吃的，自從用了特殊紙袋之後，那位客人總是會拿紙袋重複利用，只是偏偏今天忘記帶紙袋來買蛋糕。

看見那位先生有些不好意思的樣子綱吉微笑沒有多說什麼，偶爾假日還會看見那位先生帶著家人們一起過來用餐，似乎是感情很好的家庭，寵物咖啡店的常客們偶爾假日也會來報到。

這也是為什麼綱吉偶爾會在假日開店的原因，基本上如果不是什麼重要節日的話，寵物咖啡店都會營業，如果需要臨時休息他們也會事先告知，不會很臨時的當天就不開店。

「您好，店長，我要草莓蛋糕。」一位很可愛的女學生拿著特殊的紙袋給綱吉。

「好。」綱吉接過紙袋馬上幫女學生裝蛋糕。

「店長姐姐人真好。」女學生開心的結帳。

「呵呵！謝謝惠顧。」綱吉笑笑的把東西拿給那位女學生。

由於離下午茶時間還有一段時間，店裡的客人並不多，反而是剛下課的學生們會過來買東西，又或是那種出門跑業務的上班族會過來買蛋糕，不是打算下班拿回去給家人吃，就是打算自己在公司當中享用。

這段時間的客人以外帶居多，甚至會有人自己帶著環保杯來買飲料，看見這樣的情形綱吉微笑沒有多說什麼，她覺得這樣很好，還可以偷偷的算那些人便宜一些，當然這種福利只有客人們知曉而已。

趁著綱吉在後台忙的時候，京子在前面代班，服務生的工作就交給其他人去處理，她看見有位男性和女性一起進入店裡，似乎是要來購買東西的樣子，馬上上前招呼他們兩人。

「您好，有需要什麼嗎？」京子笑笑的問著剛剛到來的客人。

「小妹妹，我要紅茶拿鐵，可以幫我裝在這個杯子裡嗎？」女性客人有些很不好意思的拿出自己的環保杯給京子。

「沒問題。」京子把杯子交給綱吉去裝飲料。

「謝謝。」那位女性乖乖的在等待區等待飲料。

「先生，您需要什麼嗎？」京子好奇的問著那位男性客人。

「給我一杯黑咖啡，請幫我裝在這個保溫瓶裡。」點好餐點的男性客人馬上拿出自己的保溫瓶來。

「好的，先生。」京子把保溫瓶拿給綱吉。

很快的她們把兩人的飲料都給弄好，客人們開心的付款拿走自己的飲料，看見他們開心的樣子京子和綱吉微笑，似乎很開心這兩位客人是自己帶著環保杯過來，這樣的話她們自然會給他們多點折扣。

畢竟保護地球人人有責，這是電視上三不五時都在宣傳的事情，綱吉才會對於自己拿環保杯的人有折扣，店裡也有用紙袋來裝蛋糕，甚至不需要太過擔心，同時也可以重複使用就是。

一開始客人們不太習慣，現在大家習慣之後對此感到很喜歡，不過有時候綱吉還是會用蛋糕盒裝蛋糕，一切都看客人們的習慣，畢竟不是所有的客人都習慣他們的政策。

「下午茶時間快要到了呢！」京子看了一下時間後說出這句話。

「是啊！又要開始忙碌起來。」綱吉看見客人陸續進入店裡的樣子說。

「歡迎光臨！」小春看見客人進入店裡馬上招呼。

「小綱，我這裡有張訂單。」小花把電話掛上後告訴綱吉。

「我馬上來！」綱吉知道那是什麼訂單。

今天又是忙碌的一天，下午茶的時間總是有許多人，這時間過去之後就要等到晚餐時間過後他們才會有休息時間，所以這中間她們會去廚房找點東西吃，山本總是會做一些好吃的料理給她們吃。

畢竟這時間不好好的先吃點東西的話，晚餐時間肯定會忙碌不已，到時候就要餓肚子，為了避免這樣的情況綱吉會讓其他人先去吃點東西，有喘息的時間吃點東西到忙碌的時間會比較不會有麻煩。

今天沒有什麼支援人手，外場就她們這幾位女生在忙碌，廚房裡面只有山本一個人在忙，人手不太夠她們當然會緩一緩，當然客人們也很清楚這件事，不會多說什麼。

「訂單的東西用好了，這要外送嗎？」綱吉看了一下小花。

「客人說等下會過來拿。」小花聽見綱吉的問話馬上說。

聽見小花說的話綱吉微笑沒有多說什麼，先把這些餐點放入保溫的箱子裡面，等到客人來拿的時候就可以拿給客人，這時候她們還是乖乖的招呼其他人，畢竟不管怎樣都不可以怠慢其他客人。


	30. 30、我不在咖啡館，就再去咖啡館見你的路上。

每天骸都會和綱吉在寵物咖啡館裡面見面，如果不是去幫忙兼職的話，就是去寵物咖啡館吃飯，有時候綱吉會親自送外賣給客人，但是這樣的情形很少出現就是，骸很喜歡和綱吉在寵物咖啡館當中見面。

如果骸不在咖啡館就是走在咖啡館的路上，看見這樣的情形綱吉沒有多說什麼，她很喜歡這樣的感覺，誰叫骸是她最愛的人，熱戀中的兩人多少還是希望可以待在一起。

「小綱看起來很高興的樣子。」京子觀察到綱吉似乎很開心的樣子。

「因為骸哥哥要過來吃飯。」庫洛姆想起綱吉有接了一通電話。

「怪不得小綱會這樣高興。」小花看見這樣的情形搖頭。

「小綱和骸的感情真的很好呢！」小春多少有些羨慕他們。

「小綱有個好歸宿，不需要太過擔心。」山本看見綱吉開心的樣子微笑。

當骸進入寵物咖啡店的時候綱吉笑的更是開心，看見這樣的情形骸也露出好看的笑容，他知道女友多期待自己來到這家店，就像當初他們兩人認識的時候一樣，自己每天都會到這家店報到。

當初看見這家店新開的時候感到很訝異，抱著好奇的心態初次進入店裡面，發現店裡面的裝潢和氛圍讓自己很喜歡，久而久之就變成常客，同時自己也遇到自己的真命天女，這輩子心愛的女人。

到後來因為人手不夠只好親自下去幫忙，看見這樣的情形綱吉非常的感謝骸，有時候多少會感到不好意思，總是會想盡辦法補償自己，這點讓骸感到很欣慰，同時也很心疼自己的女友。

「今天想吃什麼？」綱吉總是會細心的問綱吉。

「吃什麼都好，妳可以親自幫我做嗎？」骸親吻女友的臉頰。

「呵呵！你想吃我就親自幫你做。」綱吉知道現在人不多，自己可以幫骸親自做。

「那我很期待。」骸很高興可以吃到女友親手做的午餐。

綱吉親手做的餐點只有幾個人可以吃到，當然這也是為什麼她會很少會親自下廚的原因，這點寵物咖啡館的客人以及員工們都知道，不過偶爾她還是會替自家員工們做飯。

山本看見綱吉開心的走入廚房很自然的就把自己的地方讓給她，看見她要幫自己心愛的人做飯而微笑，他知道綱吉和骸的感情很好，看見她找到屬於自己的伴侶身為朋友的他當然會很高興。

加上骸對綱吉又很好，根本不需要太過擔心，看見綱吉開心的把飯菜做好的樣子山本微笑，外場有需要幫忙的時候自己也會過去幫忙，畢竟自己也是需要支援一下外場的人們。

「給，我親自做的海鮮燉飯。」綱吉把餐點端到骸的桌上。

「謝謝。」骸看見餐點很高興。

「甜點以及飲料等下幫你準備。」綱吉親吻骸的臉頰後去準備甜點和飲料。

「好。」骸笑笑的看著綱吉去幫自己準備剩下的東西。

然後開始慢慢的吃起綱吉親手做的燉飯，看樣子自家女友很懂自己的心思，會知道自己想要吃什麼，或許是昨晚他有隨口告訴綱吉，而對方細心的把自己想要吃的飯菜給記下來。

只要自己前一天晚上告訴她自己想要吃什麼，第二天自己的餐點就會是他前一天晚上說的菜色，不得不說綱吉真的很細心，知道自己喜歡吃什麼、愛喝什麼，甜點要吃什麼都會幫自己準備好。

有這樣的女友骸真心的覺得自己很幸福，如果當初自己沒有踏入這家店的話，自己肯定遇不到自己的真命天女，也不會有這樣的幸福，而且只有綱吉才會讓自己心甘情願的幫忙她。

「來，甜點和飲料，請好好享用。」綱吉笑笑的看著骸。

「我會好好的享用。」骸很很開心自己可以吃到綱吉的餐點。

「這樣好像我們第一次見面那樣呢！」綱吉想起很久以前的事情。

「呵呵！是啊！」骸想起當初的事情而微笑。

「如果沒有遇到骸的話，我想我不會這麼幸福。」綱吉知道自己有很多的幸福是骸帶給自己的。

「要是沒有遇到妳，我也不會遇上我這一生的真愛。」骸真心的覺得自己可以遇到綱吉肯定是老天安排的。

趁著人少的時候綱吉開心的和骸聊天，等到人多的時候綱吉一定會起身去幫忙，大家看見這樣的情形也不好去打擾他們兩人，每天看見綱吉開心的笑容是大家的一大動力。

能夠帶給綱吉這樣快樂又幸福的笑容大概只有骸，京子、小花、小春、庫洛姆和山本他們都知道綱吉的笑容有多麼的好看，看見骸的時候笑容更是漂亮，果然能夠帶給綱吉幸福的人就是六道骸。

寵物咖啡館會有這樣的名字，就是希望來用餐的客人可以得到幸福的感覺，每天看見客人們吃完餐點之後帶個開心的笑容離開，會讓大家感到很有成就感，綱吉看見客人們的笑容自然很開心。

「我記得小綱說過，她希望大家來這裡用餐，可以感受到幸福的氣氛，現在看見他們倆人的樣子，真的可以感受到這樣的感覺。」京子笑笑的對大家說。

「真的是這樣呢！看見他們會有幸福的感覺。」小春很懂京子的意思。

「誰叫小綱的笑容是那樣的幸福，讓人看了也覺得很幸福。」小花當然懂好友們的意思。

「哥哥也笑的很幸福呢！」看見自家兄長笑的很開心的樣子，庫洛姆感到很欣慰。

「希望他們可以這樣幸福下去。」山本給予他們這樣的祝福。

寵物咖啡館這家店果然是會帶給大家幸福的感覺，會在這裡遇到自己最愛的人，因此又有戀愛咖啡館的稱呼，只要看見大家幸福的笑容，綱吉就會很開心，這也是為什麼她會想要開這家店的原因。END（全文完）


End file.
